


One Interesting Week

by addict_writer



Series: Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn Collection [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are more of skipped moments from the books. This is a short multi-chaptered story. It will take place during a week in Eclipse when Bella is still grounded. BxE Fifth part in my Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**I don't own anything! Not Twilight, not Hamlet, not Wuthering Heights...nothing.  
**

**It takes place during a week in Eclipse when Bella is still grounded.**

**BPOV**

My clock blared out; I turned to hit it and managed to fall off the bed. _Perfect way to start a week!_ I stopped the clock and looked around. Edward had left. I made my way to the bathroom, then back to my room to dress and get my school bag. I could barely keep my eyes open. _Why had I stayed up so long?_ Oh, yes. Learning. At least, now I had the years memorized after Edward had made me repeat them a hundredth times!

Downstairs, I was too nervous to eat so I by-passed the kitchen.

"Not hungry?" a voice asked from the kitchen. I screamed and turned to see Edward leaning against the counter with a granola bar in hand, smirking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked stupidly.

"Rose is generous and let Alice drive her car. She was supposed to have left it home, you know," he answered, still smirking. He was up to something, but what?

"I'm not hungry…" I trailed off and turned to the door. He was in front of me in a second; a hand cupped my cheek. "Are you feeling sick? Coming down with something?" Edward murmured, looking concerned. I blinked.

"I'm just not hungry. It's not the first time I didn't eat before going to school," I admitted.

He sighed, put the bar in my bag, slung it over his shoulder and draped an arm around me, steerring me out of the house. Outside it was pouring.

"Wait!" I turned back to get my rain cloak. I felt the earth disappear from under my feet and a second later, I was in the car.

"Unnecessary," I grumbled.

"Necessary." He grinned and leaned over the console to press his lips to my forehead.

"And at school? Will you show off?" I asked agitated.

He cocked his head to the side and disappeared from the car. Had he been that distracted to forget about the charade? A minute later Edward was back looking sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

I started laughing at his expression and at the mere thought of him, not thinking.

"You think it's funny? You distract me," he muttered.

"I'm sure," I hummed, trying to stop laughing. He was driving slow, by slow I mean under the speed limit.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"No…I have a headache and feel a cold coming," he moaned softly, mocking me.

"I'm serious. Why are you driving so slowly? We'll be late."

"When I drive fast you want me drive slower and when I drive slow you want me to drive faster." Edward growled softly.

"Is there something happening? We have to avoid some accident Alice saw?" I asked agitated, knowing my bad luck.

Edward laughed and accelerated.

"You're up to something and I don't like it!" I moaned, resting my head on the window. What could he be up to? His hand on my knee startled me.

"We're here. What were you thinking about so deeply?" His voice was velvety and his eyes scorching. My heart started beating erratically and my breathing stopped.

"Breathe," he whispered, his face so close I could feel his cold breath on my lips. I took a deep breath, smelling his delicious scent, intoxicating my brain. One hand came to rest on my neck and the other on my cheek, his lips on mine, kissing me urgently. I was hyperventilating, what had brought this on? I distantly heard the bell ring. Edward separated from me, caressing my face once more before getting out and rounding to my side.

"Alright, Bella?" he murmured when he helped me out of the car.

"Yes." I grinned up at him.

"Good, now let's go." He took my hand and we walked to English classroom.

The teacher frowned when we got in the class, but didn't say anything. Edward groaned softly and quickened his pace to our desk.

**What happened? What was he thinking?** I wrote on a piece of paper.

_What everyone thinks when two people are late._ He wrote back.

**And what is that?**

Edward looked at me for a second and wrote something quickly, he pushed the paper to me and looked intently at the desk. _He thought we had been in my car, making out._

I read it carefully, then looked at Edward. He looked…embarrassed?

**But that's what we were doing. He read right through us.**

Edward read my answer and shook his head.

_Think what people do in a car…_

I finally got it. I felt myself blush and judging by Edward's face if he were able to blush, he would have been bright red.

"…explain to us, Mr. Cullen?" That is all I heard the teacher say. What was he talking about? I missed the whole sentence. I wasn't even paying attention to him. To my surprise, Edward asked him to repeat the question. The whole class turned to gape at him.

"I asked what is the exact soliloquy where Hamlet says the famous words 'To be or not to be'," Mr. Mason repeated quite surprised.

"Until Ophelia's question?" Edward asked smoothly.

"If you know it all…" the teacher trailed off. Oh, no, give him a reason to show off! Edward was grinning. He turned his head and winked at me making me blush.

" _To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment  
With this regard their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action.-Soft you now!  
The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd."_

Edward recited with the best accent and the best pronunciation. Everyone in class was staring at him gaping, even the teacher. I banged my head on the desk.

"Terrific, Mr. Cullen! Have you ever thought of going into acting?" Oh, yes, rub his ego, like it's not big enough.

"No, sir. I don't think it's my thing, thank you," Edward answered. Thankfully, the bell rang. I fled out of the class and bumped into Alice.

"Did he really do it?" she asked interested, her eyes dancing.

"Yes, I should have believed Esme when she said that Edward likes to show off." I groaned and made my way to History.

"That's him." Alice smiled and stopped, her eyes looking far away.

"Alice? Alice!" I shook her or tried to, at least. She snapped out of it and looked fearfully over her shoulder. Mike was coming to us.

"What does he want?" I whispered low.

She scrunched her nose and concentrated on something.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike grinned at me. I looked at Alice and then turned to Mike. "Hello, Mike," I said trying to sound polite.

"You know, I was Hamlet in a school play when I was eleven?" He smiled hopefully.

"Very nice, Mike," I told him, hoping he would just leave. I saw Alice grinning and before I could ask what was wrong, I felt a cold hand on my waist. "There you are. Why did you leave?" Edward murmured in my ear. I was sure he was throwing draggers at Mike, because he disappeared soon after that.

"You are infuriating sometimes!" I exclaimed loudly. "Now, let me go before we are late to the next class!"

Alice said something fast that made Edward growl. I looked between them trying to figure out what was wrong.

Edward dragged me to History, muttering about 'annoying little people'.

When we got in the classroom, I started freaking out.

"Shh, I'll help you," Edward cooed in my ear, steering me to our desk.

I took big, deep breathes, trying to calm myself, but to no avail. Mr. Berty came with our tests and started putting them in front of us. Edward was squeezing my knee, his cold hand somehow calming me but not enough.

"You may start. Do not talk or turn to your partner!" Mr. Berty noted us.

I looked down at my test.

_1\. The date of the beginning of World War I …..._

_2\. The date of the end of World War I …_

_3\. What happened on June 28_ _th_ _, 1919? …_

_4\. What lead to the beginning of World War II? …_

_5\. The date of the beginning of World War II …..._

_6\. The date of the end of World War II …_

Wow. It was easy. Oh, who am I kidding? I knew the answer for question number three. And I had a vague idea that four had something to do with three.

I wrote, _3\. Treaty of Versailles._

Suddenly I remembered the answer to the fourth one and wrote it quickly, _4\. The European nationalism spawned by the war, the repercussions of Germany's defeat, and the Treaty of Versailles would eventually lead to the beginning of World War II._ I wrote it remembering Edward's words; hopefully that was what he had said.

I chanced a look at Edward. He could have fooled anyone, frowning at the piece of paper, lost in thought, pen in mouth, the picture of an annoyed student that couldn't remember an answer.

"Psst!" I whisper lowly, knowing he will hear. His eyes cut to mine and I pointed to my paper.

He smiled; he had the nerve to smile!

_24 Jl 14, 11 Nv 18, 1 St 39, 2 St 45_ , he wrote on the desk with his pen, quickly.

Should that mean anything? I frowned at the numbers and letters. Soon, I realized they were the exact dates when the wars had started and ended. I jolted them down, slowly, taking my time.

1\. _July 24_ _th_ _, 1914_

_2\. November 11_ _th_ _, 1918_

_5\. September 1_ _st_ _, 1939_

_6\. September 2_ _nd_ _, 1945_

I finished and looked at Edward who was watching me amused.

"What?" I mouthed.

"You're funny when you are pretending to be innocent," he murmured, chuckling.

"Are you two finished?" The teacher asked us. We nodded. "Good, you may leave."

Once outside the class, Edward stopped in front of me. "Aren't you going to thank me for my generosity?" he asked expectantly. He was so self-conceited. What had happened to my sweet, polite vampire?

"Thank you," I said quickly and moved to pass him to get to my locker.

"Not so fast."

"Edward! I thanked you, now let me get to my locker!" I brushed past him. He didn't follow or I didn't hear him. I put my books in there and took the granola bar out of my bag, suddenly hungry. The door of my locker closed with a bang that echoed in the quiet hallway. I felt him behind me. "That was not very nice of you." Edward's cool breath sent tingles down my spine. His lips touched my neck and then my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked shakily. He turned me in his arms and pressed me to my locker.

"I expected another kind of 'thank you'." He smirked and eyed my lips. Really?

I rose on my tiptoes and braced my hands on his shoulders, leaning my head so I could kiss him. His arms wrapped around my waist and he raised me off the floor, pressing me further in the locker. I put my hands in his hair, knowing that soon he would withdraw.

Edward didn't stop. I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the soft texture of it; his lips more urgent on mine. When I grasped his hair tighter, he sort of purred. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. That ended our distraction.

"Oh, Bella!" he whispered, breathing hard. He gasped for air that he didn't need, I did this to him. I felt proud.

"Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" I asked smiling. His hand played with a few loose locks of hair from my ponytail. "Hmmm, am I not allowed to express my love for you?" he hummed softly.

Before I could make him explain, the bell rang and the hallway was filled with people.

Edward leaned against the locker next to mine, the picture of ease and the cliché looking like the guy that tried to get a girl, leaning against her locker.

I giggled and turned to my locker to get my food out.

"Something funny?" Edward asked curious.

"You look like Dylan." I grinned and dug after the bar that had slipped from my hand when he came behind me.

"Dylan?" Edward asked genuinely confused.

"From Beverly Hills. Ha, got you!" I finally found my granola bar. When I closed the door, I saw Edward's face. He was frowning.

"Why Dylan? Why not Brandon? Brandon was the hero!"

"I thought you said you weren't the hero. It was fair enough to compare you with the anti-hero." I grinned.

Edward's eyes narrowed at me, then he turned to his locker, put the books down and took out his P.E. clothing.

"I wish I could see you in P.E.," I murmured.

"It's boring, trust me. I have to concentrate not to crush the balls or _someone's_ head." His eyes trained on someone behind me.

"Newton has P.E. with me," I announced. Edward's eyes turned to me. "Not him. _Her!_ " he hissed, growling at someone behind me. I turned to see none other that a ginning Alice.

"I didn't take you for the cheating type." Her grin widened. She must have said something else in her head because Edward answered that one.

"It's none of your business what we do!" He growled. "Let me walk you to Calculus."

I took my last bite of the bar and chewed on it on the way to Calculus.

"I'll see you in Spanish." Edward sighed aggravated and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know Alice means well. Don't be too hard on her," I reasoned and squeezed his hand before dropping it.

"Sure, let her have fun on my expense." He turned away muttering. I watched him amused as he disappeared behind the corner.

I got in the classroom, grinning and took my seat next to Jessica.

The class dragged, I couldn't wait to see what had happened in P.E.; when I got out of the class I saw Alice there. She looked unlike the Alice I knew. Her spiky hair was sticking in every direction and for the first time I saw her looking angry.

"Hey!" I greeted her. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"What have I done? Or better, what will I do?" I asked.

"On whose side are you?" she asked innocently.

"Alice…"

"Oh, I get it! And before you ask, he cornered me after P.E. and ruined my hair. However, I paid him back, you will see. If he will get out of the bathroom that is." She grinned evilly and skipped away.

I wondered what had she done to Edward. He didn't come to Spanish. It was so unlike him to leave me alone.

On my way to lunch, I bumped into Angela. She looked amused at me. "Lunch?"

"Yeah…" I answered looking for Edward.

We got in the cafeteria, as loud as ever, nothing wrong. Our table was empty. I got an apple and a water. When I was about to sit, Angela pointed to the corner of the cafeteria. There was Edward. I couldn't see him well, his head was on his arms on the table.

"Is he ok?" she asked me. I shrugged and made my way there. I sat next to him and took in his darken hair and black shirt that was sticking to him.

"Why…are you wet?" I asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate Alice," he murmured.

"No, you don't! It's just for now, later you'll regret saying this," I said, rubbing his shoulder, not knowing what to do. "I know what you did to her and it's not nice," I admonished him.

"If I were human, I would be dead by now!" Edward hissed angrily. "She told me to wait outside for her. And I did. Until I realized she's meeting you outside Calculus!"

"Then why did she say you were in the bathroom?"

"To try and dry my clothes! I looked like a drown rat when I walked back inside ten minutes after the bell rang!"

I haven't seen him so angry in a long time, so I let him calm down. I bit on my apple and kept my hand on his shoulder.

"Will you at least look at me?" I asked after ten minutes. He shook his head like a petulant child. There was water on the table falling from his hair.

I looked across the cafeteria at Alice; she looked ashamed and didn't look our way when she felt my gaze on her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I tugged on Edward's shirt. He raised his head and half smiled at me, then got up and extended his hand for me to take. Every head turned and looked at him as we crossed the cafeteria to get to the doors. Close to the doors, he stopped abruptly and turned his head to Lauren. "I know I look like a drown rat, there's no need for you to scream it!" She looked scared and shocked. She must have thought it.

When we were outside, I turned to him "You shouldn't have done that." Edward huffed and slid down the wall.

"Are you seriously going to sit there?" I asked shocked.

"I'm comfortable anywhere."

"I don't want you to…stay on the floor," I said quietly. Edward looked up at me, ran a hand through his hair and got up.

"Library?" he asked softly. I nodded and we made our way there.

"I'm sorry I took you from food. You should have stayed there and ate," he murmured when we sat down at a table.

"I ate," I told him. Edward nodded, but didn't say anything.

I got up and went to get a book, might as well do something productive while here. Edward didn't look like he will talk anytime soon.

I intended to pick _Hamlet_ and do my English homework, but of course, my first love drew me to it. I took _Wuthering Heights_ and made my way back. Edward was in the same position I had left him. I sat opposite from him and searched where I had left it home.

I heard Edward snort softly and I looked at him. His eyes were trained on the book, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Where are you?" he asked so quietly I thought I imagined it.

"Isabella is back and married with Heathcliff," I told him. Edward grinned.

"Heathcliff is the bad guy, right?"

"I won't consider him bad. Someone who hasn't been in love will consider him bad or mad. I won't. His love for Cathy drove him mad, he is madly in love with her. If he would have stayed, they would have been together forever and no one would have been hurt. Cathy is mad without him and he is mad without her." I said with such a passion that it took me a minute to realize what I said.

Edward blinked. Edward never blinks, he doesn't need to.

"Well, I wanted to say that since you are into bad guys and your name is Isabella…" he trailed off smiling.

"No! My answer is still no!" I huffed.

Edward took the book from me and beckoned me with a finger. I went to him and he put me in his lap. I squirmed to get up, "Stop squirming, you're staying here," he murmured. I settled against his chest and put my head on his shoulder.

"Now, what chapter were you reading?"

"I had just started chapter sixteen," I said. Edward smirked and opened the book and he started reading. I was mesmerized by his voice, I didn't even pay attention to what he was reading. He got my attention when his tone changed a bit, more pained.

" _He was there - at least, a few yards further in the park; leant against an old ash-tree, his hat off, and his hair soaked with the dew that had gathered on the budded branches, and fell pattering round him. He had been standing a long time in that position, for I saw a pair of ousels passing and repassing scarcely three feet from him, busy in building their nest, and regarding his proximity no more than that of a piece of timber. They flew off at my approach, and he raised his eyes and spoke:- 'She's dead!' he said; 'I've not waited for you to learn that. Put your handkerchief away - don't snivel before me. Damn you all! She wants none of your tears!'  
I was weeping as much for him as her: we do sometimes pity creatures that have none of the feeling either for themselves or others. When I first looked into his face, I perceived that he had got intelligence of the catastrophe; and a foolish notion struck me that his heart was quelled and he prayed, because his lips moved and his gaze was bent on the ground.  
'Yes, she's dead!' I answered, checking my sobs and drying my cheeks. 'Gone to heaven, I hope; where we may, every one, join her, if we take due warning and leave our evil ways to follow good!'  
'Did she take due warning, then?' asked Heathcliff, attempting a sneer. 'Did she die like a saint? Come, give me a true history of the event. How did - ?'  
He endeavoured to pronounce the name, but could not manage it; and compressing his mouth he held a silent combat with his inward agony, defying, meanwhile, my sympathy with an unflinching, ferocious stare. 'How did she die?' he resumed, at last - fain, notwithstanding his hardihood, to have a support behind him; for, after the struggle, he trembled, in spite of himself, to his very finger-ends.  
'Poor wretch!' I thought; 'you have a heart and nerves the same as your brother men! Why should you be anxious to conceal them? Your pride cannot blind God! You tempt him to wring them, till he forces a cry of humiliation.'  
'Quietly as a lamb!' I answered, aloud. 'She drew a sigh, and stretched herself, like a child reviving, and sinking again to sleep; and five minutes after I felt one little pulse at her heart, and nothing more!'  
'And - did she ever mention me?' he asked, hesitating, as if he dreaded the answer to his question would introduce details that he could not bear to hear.  
'Her senses never returned: she recognised nobody from the time you left her,' I said. 'She lies with a sweet smile on her face; and her latest ideas wandered back to pleasant early days. Her life closed in a gentle dream - may she wake as kindly in the other world!'  
'May she wake in torment!' he cried, with frightful vehemence, stamping his foot, and groaning in a sudden paroxysm of ungovernable passion. 'Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not there - not in heaven - not perished - where? Oh! you said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer - I repeat it till my tongue stiffens - Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you - haunt me, then! The murdered DO haunt their murderers, I believe. I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I can not live without my life! I can not live without my soul!'  
He dashed his head against the knotted trunk; and, lifting up his eyes, howled, not like a man, but like a savage beast being goaded to death with knives and spears. I observed several splashes of blood about the bark of the tree, and his hand and forehead were both stained; probably the scene I witnessed was a repetition of others acted during the night. It hardly moved my compassion - it appalled me: still, I felt reluctant to quit him so. But the moment he recollected himself enough to notice me watching, he thundered a command for me to go, and I obeyed. He was beyond my skill to quiet or console!_"

"I understand Heathcliff for the first time in my life," Edward murmured and kissed my temple. "Should I continue?"

"No, we should head to Biology," I said dazed.

When we were close to the Biology class, Edward groaned loudly and fell a step back, looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed self-consciously.

"I got you wet when you stayed in my lap and those ... excuses of boys are ogling you. Do you have an anorak?" he asked his eyes still on my ass.

"You realize you are no better than them! Stop staring at my ass!" I hissed, blushing. "And…I don't have anything to put on me." I continued softly.

Edward took his shirt off, leaving a thin t-shit on him. "Here, wrap it around your waist." When I didn't move, he huffed and put the shirt around my waist, his fingers touching the skin on my stomach when he knotted the shirt. I felt my skin bursting in flames where he touched me.

"There." He finished and admired his handy-work.

"Can we just go?" I asked, blushing. All the time we had been together, I had never worn his clothes. Besides, that first time, when I had his jacket on me.

"Why are you blushing? What are you _thinking_?" he asked irritated that he couldn't read my mind.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

We got in class and took our seats.

Edward turned my chair so I was between his legs. "Are you coming over, after school?" he pleaded, his eyes burning.

"To see you fight with Alice?" I asked incredulously. I knew they wouldn't talk for a few days.

"No, to stay with me. She won't head home." Edward grinned.

"Will we be alone?" I asked, my voice rising involuntary. We had never been alone at any time, in that house.

"Esme will be there, but she won't disturb us."

"I'm coming…or not," I finished, realizing it was Monday, which meant I had to work.

Edward actually pouted. "I have to work, don't act like a child!"

"I still don't understand why you need to work! But it can be resolved." He flashed me a grin and turned to Mike, "Hey, Newton!" I stomped on his foot, hoping I'd get his attention; he didn't even flinch.

"Cullen?"

"You see, it's very rare when I have the house to myself…can you tell your mother that Bella will work tomorrow instead of today?" Edward asked in that voice that got him what he wanted.

Mike looked at me for a whole minute; I heard a low rumble in Edward's chest. I could only imagine what Mike was thinking.

"Fine, Cullen. Tomorrow she's mine." Mike grinned cheekily. Oh, no! Wrong move, buddy!

"She'll never be yours! She will work tomorrow, yes." Then Edward turned to me grinning. "I can't wait to get home. I have a surprise for you!" He winking, talking entirely too loud.

"Settle down, class!" Mr. Banner called. I turned my chair, but kept shooting glances to Edward. He could be such a seventeen year old sometimes!

"Today, we'll talk about a blood disease. Can anyone guess which one?" The teacher smiled at us. Only thinking of blood made me queasy.

"OK, I'll tell you," he said after a minute. "Anemia. Does anyone of you know what anemia is?"

Conner's hand shot up.

"Yes?" The teacher said happy that someone knew the answer.

"It's when someone loses their memory for short periods of time." Conner smiled proudly. Edward snorted and tried to cover it with a fake cough. Mr. Banner looked annoyed. "That's amnesia!"

"Oh," Conner whispered.

"When someone loses their memory," Edward muttered mockingly, snickering.

"Hush!" I tried to stop him, but Mr. Banner stopped at our desk.

"Is there something funny, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, sir," Edward's voice was perfectly guarded, but I could still hear a trace of humor.

"Perhaps, you'd like to tell us when anemia is?" Edward grinned at him and got up.

"Show off," I muttered low enough for only Edward to hear.

"Anemia, pronounced uh-NEE-me-eh, is a condition in which your blood has a lower than normal number of red blood cells. This condition also can occur if your red blood cells don't contain enough hemoglobin. Hemoglobin is an iron-rich protein that gives blood its red color. This protein helps red blood cells carry oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. If you have anemia, your body doesn't get enough oxygen-rich blood. As a result, you may feel tired and have other symptoms. With severe or long-lasting anemia, the lack of oxygen in the blood can damage the heart, brain, and other organs of the body. Very severe anemia may even cause death," Edward recited; he wasn't done. "Furthermore, anemia has three main causes: blood loss, lack of red blood cell production, or high rates of red blood cell destruction. These causes may be due to a number of diseases, conditions, or other factors."

"Very well. Do you know any types of anemia?" Mr. Banner asked, eyeing Edward's white hand.

"Six, sir. Aplastic, Fanconi, Hemolytic, Iron-Deficiency, Pernicious and Sickle Cell Anemia."

"Perfect. See, this is an example I will tolerate! You talk in my class, but when I ask, you'll know the answer. You may sit, Edward."

I threw my pen at him, aggravated.

"Why are you hostile?" Edward asked, rubbing his arm, feigning hurt.

I looked at Banner who was busy talking with Mike. "I can't wait to tell Esme how you showed off today! You know she hates it, like I do!" I hissed at him.

"I only answered the question," Edward said quietly.

"A full explanation, more than is in the book and you knew all the types of anemia!" I said incredulously.

"Shh, he's coming back," Edward murmured and put a hand on my thigh.

The class dragged and Edward's hand did not move, my thigh went numb, but I didn't say anything.

Edward walked me to P.E. and kissed me before he left to his class. I threw the volleyball in Mike's head, quite hard, purely by clumsiness, but I didn't regret it.

"I'm proud of you," Edward beamed as he greeted me after P.E.

"Oh, you saw my…mistake." I smiled weakly.

"Couldn't have done it better, myself!" He grinned.

We got to his house quick, and I surprised Esme when I ran into her on my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was nice of them to keep it stocked for me.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked dazed.

"I'm ok. Didn't you hear me?"

Esme smiled, "I had my mind elsewhere."

I took a bag of potatoes and took a pan and oil to fry them. While I was waiting for them to fry, I started searching for a sauce to put over them. I remembered that Emmett had put it up, in a cupboard. I took a chair, climbed on it and opened the doors to get the sauce. I was moving, I thought I had lost my balance, but I felt like flying. I was on someone's shoulders and didn't care who it was; I dug my finger in their hair and screamed.

From their hair I realized it's Emmett. Why was he home?

"Put me down, moron!" Surprisingly, he listened. I gripped the counter, my legs shaking.

"God, Bella. Were you trying to make me bald?" he asked, his eyes sparking with amusement.

I turned to my fries, put them on a plate with the sauce and turned to go.

"It's polite to put back something after you use it." I heard Emmett say. I slammed my plate on the table, took the sauce, climbed on the chair, put the sauce back and got down. "Happy?"

"Extremely." He grinned. I turned and collided with a wall or a chest. Arms wrapped around me. "Alright, love? What have you done to her? She's shaking!" Growled Edward, tightening his arms around me. He scooped me up and turned to go.

"Wait! My food," I said weakly.

He kept me in an arm, took the plate with the other hand and rushed upstairs. Edward put me on his couch and sat down in a pile of DVDs.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked, eyeing a DVD, then throwing it over his shoulder. I giggled at his childishness.

"What? It was a horror one, I'm sure you wouldn't like it." He explained and kept sorting through them, throwing over his shoulder more DVD cases. I started eating, watching the show in front of me.

"Blade…" he murmured, cocking his head and examining the case. "Emmett!" Edward hissed. Esme appeared in the doorway, "He just left, dear."

"OK." Edward said and put the DVD carefully next to him. Esme left us alone again.

"Really? Blade?" I mused.

"Have a problem with it?"

"No, of course not. Continue to sort through your movies, I'll entertain myself. I'll eat my fries," I grumbled.

I went to him after half an hour, "Whatever I touch, that's what we'll watch." I closed my eyes and put my hand on a DVD.

"Couldn't have chosen a more cliché one?" Edward asked, showing me what I had touched. _**Bram Stoker's Dracula**_ **.**

We watched it, with me burrowing my head in his chest a few times. When it finally ended, I swore to myself never to choose a movie again.

"Shh, it's just a movie," Edward murmured in my ear.

"That coming from a vampire." I shuddered.

"How you wound me with your words," he whispered, feigning hurt.

"Like I can bruise your ego today! It grew so big it will last you for the rest of the eternity!" I moaned.

"Such big words." Edward chuckled.

"I'll have nightmares!" I exclaimed, still thinking of the hideous vampire in the movie.

"You won't, I'll be there." Edward hugged me and then dragged me out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs." He stopped at his piano and gestured for me to sit. I expected him to sit next to me, not behind me. "I reach the keys better," he explained. I was pretty much in his lap.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked watching my fingers as they hit random keys.

"Beethoven, _Moonlight Sonata_ ," I said. Edward kissed my neck, put his head on my shoulder and started playing. I couldn't concentrate on the beautiful song because of his cool breath on my face. The song changed, he started playing _Clair de Lune_ and he rested his cheek on mine, sighing.

"Bella," Edward whispered, pressing his cheek on mine harder, almost rubbing on mine. He started singing my lullaby. My heart picked up, something in the song making me feel his love radiating from him. I blushed at my silly human reactions.

"So warm," Edward murmured.

When he finished, he just sat there, putting his arms around me.

"What was the surprise? Or was it an excuse to annoy Mike?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

"My surprise was to watch a movie together. I couldn't find it, so we ended up watching that one, the one you chose."

"What movie did you want us to see?"

"I was debating between _Ghost_ and _Indecent Proposal_. Which one do you prefer?"

"I love them both. _Ghost_ is amazing, it makes me cry. And the other one, shows that you appreciate what you have when you lose it."

"I'll remember," Edward promised. "Let's get you home, before Charlie gets mad."

We drove in silence back to my house.

"I'll get the car back and I'll be in you room," Edward promised.

"Have you been alone with that boy? I met with Alice at the Thriftway," Charlie said as I got in the house. _Why, hello to you, too_.

"Esme's been there and we only watched a movie," I explained.

"Sure, sure," he grumbled. "There's some pizza on the counter."

"I ate, but thank you. I made some fries while there," I told him, one foot on the first step.

"Now, you're cooking for him!" Charlie exclaimed aggravated.

"Good night, Dad," he grumbled something and I headed upstairs. I took my bag of toiletries, my pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth and was about to brush my hair when I heard a banging noise form my room. I took my brush and rushed to my room.

"Alright, Bells?" Charlie yelled.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I got in my room and closed the door. Edward was on the rocking chair, he looked too innocent. I raised an eyebrow and started brushing my wet hair. After a few minutes of staring at each other I asked, "So…what did you do? You look like a kid that took a cookie from the jar!"

"Charlie thought you fell in the bathroom," he said seriously.

"I don't care what he thought! What did _you_ do? I heard the bang!" I exclaimed.

"You did?" Edward sounded surprised, a second later his face an unreadable mask.

"EDWARD!" I growled.

"Shouldn't you dry your hair?" he asked concerned. What had he done? I looked around, hoping to see something looking suspect, but found nothing.

"I swear, when I find out what you did…" I muttered and went to sit on the bed. There was something hard under me; I felt under the comforter and touched something rectangular, it was smooth under my fingers. I took it out. When I looked down, I saw my photo album. I dared a look at Edward who was watching me carefully.

I opened it and gasped. It had the pictures back, and a few others.

"How… When?" I whispered, praying I wouldn't cry.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asked urgently, suddenly by my side.

I put the album down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," I murmured, traitor tears falling on my cheeks.

His hands caressed my hair and neck. "Why are you crying, Bella? Love, please, tell me," Edward urged, as he moved me to see my eyes.

I shook my head, I knew I couldn't talk. He wiped my eyes and hugged me close to his chest.

"I can't believe…" I murmured in his chest.

"What? Don't you like it? I should have asked you first." Edward sighed.

"No, I love it! How…that last photo…?" I asked, turning my head to see him.

"I went back to my house with Carlisle a few months after my change and took some things. That picture was in my room. I still remember how I detested the costume and how awful I felt that day," he murmured gazing in my eyes.

"Really? Tell me about that day." I smiled, imagining the small Edward from the picture.

"Well, I had to wear that stupid green shirt and dress pants, plus the bow tie. I remember throwing a tantrum over the bow tie which ended with Mom crying and me crying, too, because I felt bad for making her cry," Edward whispered, leaning against the wall and dragging me on his lap.

"Not a tantrum!" I mocked him.

"I looked stupid! I wanted a tie or a beret cap, not a bow tie!" Edward said annoyed.

"You don't look stupid! You look great. You were so cute." I grinned and touched the photo gently.

Edward huffed, "Babies are cute! I am handsome!"

"Show off!" I grinned at him. "A second ago you looked stupid, now you are handsome?"

"I said, I _am_ , as in present tense. There, in the picture I looked stupid." He looked at it, I saw the longing in his eyes.

"How old were you?"

His eyes raised to mine. "Seven."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"More than you know. But I have to go on…You make me happy, you gave me a reason to exist," Edward said leaning to kiss me. "Now, it's time for you to sleep."

"No, no. Tell me more!" I protested.

"Tomorrow, now sleep."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up. This morning I fell off the bed." I pouted.

"Another reason to hate Alice. She kept singing Backstreet Boys, of all things, around six thirty this morning. I should have known something would happen. Where did you hurt yourself?" Edward asked, moving me so I was under the comforter.

"I'm ok. But stay, ok?"

"Alright," he murmured and kissed my hair, taking me in his arms. I fell asleep instantly.

**Review and let me know what you think of this story...**


	2. Tuesday

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I am just compelting her missing bits.**

 

I heard the alarm go off and slapped my hand in its direction, but I hit something hard, that wasn't the clock. It stopped ringing, at least.

"Why are you so brutal this morning?" A smooth voice asked from my left. Shit! I had hit Edward! I opened an eye and saw that my hand was still on his face.

"Are you trying to take my eyes off?" He continued amused.

What could I do? Feign sleep.

"I know you are awake! Your heart beat has changed and now you are blushing," he informed me.

"Sorry?" I tried.

Suddenly, I felt his cool breath on my face and his lips touched mine. "Forgiven." Edward grinned.

I looked outside, a habit I picked up here, in Forks. It was cloudy. I grinned, happy that he will come to school with me.

"I have to go get dressed. I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops. Charlie just left," Edward murmured in my neck, kissing it softly.

"Mhmm. Why do you have to go?" I moaned.

"I can't wear the same clothes as yesterday and there's no way in hell I'm driving that piece of…steel to school."

"Piece of what? Say it!" I growled. No one was allowed to insult my truck!

"I'm scared to touch it, let alone drive it! I'll be back soon with _my_ car." Edward said proudly and kissed my nose, and then he disappeared out of the window. I had ten minutes to have my human moments and eat. Needless to say, that I became even clumsier being in a hurry and stubbed my toe on the closet then fell on the bed, thankfully, while putting the jeans on and tripped on the last step when I ran downstairs. I caught myself on the wall and dashed in the kitchen where I slid to the fridge to grab a glass of milk and my granola bar from the cupboard.

I had just thrown the wrapper in the garbage bin when I heard a honk. He has to be kidding me! I put the raincoat on me, the hood on my head and got out, clutching my school bag to my chest. The door was open.

"Nice for you to come and get me," I muttered and he just shrugged. I looked at him better and saw what he was wearing.

"Did Alice lose her sense of fashion?" I asked amused.

"I dressed myself," Edward murmured. "Why? Isn't it good?"

"Eh…  Yellow is not your color, plus, the jeans aren't that casual looking and they don't go with that sport jacket," I said smirking.

Edward gawked at me. "Okay," he said, finally and sped out of the driveway. We turned on the dirty road to his house.

"The school is the other way," I said astonished.

"I have to change, apparently," Edward muttered. "Stay here."

"No, I have to assist you, who knows what you'll put on?" I exclaimed, only to realize that he would have to take his clothes off, actually. I blushed. Edward took me in his arms and rushed upstairs. He ran in his walk-in closet, leaving me on the couch. He came out a second later with a black t-shirt and some other jeans.

He even made a pirouette. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic, now let's go, before we're late."

Downstairs, we ran into Rose and Emmett who looked at us bewildered. Emmett was gesticulating to upstairs and us, gaping.

"Try to learn a few words, Em." Edward grinned, patting him on the back and went to the car.

"What was he thinking?" I asked, once we got in the car.

"What have I told you about wearing the same clothes? He thought you stayed the night. And Rose thinks I'm mad, nothing new, there," Edward murmured.

I blushed furiously, imagining what Emmett thought.

When we got to school, Edward took my hand and we walked to English.

"Promise to be good today? No more showing off?" I questioned him.

"I can't make any promises." He smiled lightly.

The first period passed eventless, thankfully.

"How many humans do you intend to feed?" I asked watching as Edward put food on my tray. It was enough to feed at least five.

"Just one," he murmured.

"No, I refuse to let you pay for all of that! I'll eat only a thing or two," I protested.

"You're working today, so you need energy."

"Get at least the pizza and the water, please," I begged him. He sighed and did as I asked.

We sat at our usual table, with our friends. Alice in front of us, next to Angela.

I saw Alice looking at Edward and he nodded his head imperceptibly, and then pushed the tray in front of me.

"Won't you eat?" whispered Edward lowly in my ear. I shook my head no, stubbornly.

"Please, eat something. For me," he insisted. Edward took a slice of pizza and raised it, I watched him shocked, thinking he will bite it, but he brought it to my lips. I blushed at the gesture, and open my mouth to bite.

"Alice thinks we are cute." Edward chuckled. I threw a murderous glare to the annoying pixie who was trying to talk Angela in her next shopping spree.

"Charlie's mad," I whispered conversantly.

"I should have thought you were still grounded. I'll apologize next time I see him," Edward said.

"If you have a death wish…" I muttered and snatched the pizza from his hand to take another bite of it. Edward snorted at my choice of words.

"Actually, its Alice's fault, she told him I'm at your house," I said, remembering my conversation with Charlie. Alice's head snapped in my direction and then she looked fearfully at Edward.

"I didn't realize. I shouldn't have said it," she whispered dejected.

"Yes, you shouldn't have." Edward growled.

"He has to understand that it's rare when no one is home!" Alice said then she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"He'll find a way to kill me if he knew we were alone, which we weren't! Esme was there!" Edward muttered.

"Oh, Edward can you get me my English book? I forgot to get it from my locker." Alice grinned and Edward narrowed his eyes at her. He got up and left me there with Alice and her ideas of shopping!

"Come here! Angela has something to tell us!" She smiled widely, making Angela blush.

"What Alice?" I asked and sat next to her.

"No! It was a secret!" Angela whispered. Not really, if Edward was here. However, she didn't need to know that.

"It's just Bella, come on, tell her what you told me!" Alice bounced on her seat.

"I…uh…want to…be with Ben," Angela whispered, blushing furiously. She could have concurred with me!

"Aren't you with Ben?" I asked confused, not getting what she wanted to say.

"Silly, naive Bella!" Alice grinned at me. "She wants to _sleep_ with him!" Oh! Now I was blushing, too.

"I know you already did it…and I need some pointers, you know…" Angela said and continued to blush.

My eyes grew wide and I choked on my bite of pizza. Did what? Me? Edward won't even kiss me for longer than a minute and she thinks I…

I couldn't help but laugh. Angela looked hurt when she saw me laughing.

"Leave her be, she's gone mad! I'll help you!" Alice dismissed my reaction. While Alice was trying to explain what to do and how to act, my eyes landed on the book in front of her. I pinched Alice, she didn't even flinch, and she just continued her explanation, flying her arms around. I stepped on her foot as hard as I could, nothing!

"Alice!" I exclaimed. She turned annoyed and looked at me. I looked at the book and then at her.

"Oh, you caught me! Here he comes," she whispered and nodded to an angry Edward that was walking too fast towards her.

"First you keep me in rain for half an hour, then you tell Charlie that Bella's over while I'm home alone and then you make me search for something that's here!" Edward said lowly, gravely.

"Correction: I didn't put you to stay half an hour in the rain, I didn't tell Charlie you were home alone and it's not my fault you are uncharacteristically unobservant!" Alice shot back. This made Edward growl loud enough for Angela to hear and shot him a strange look. I took my new slice of pizza and bottle of water.

"Let's go outside, we need to talk about something!" I said, shooting him a look that said 'Come now, before you do something you will regret!'

Edward took our bags, whispered something to Alice and followed me.

"Little, annoying pixie! What do you want to talk about?" he muttered and walked outside and threw himself on a bench.

"Nothing, really. It was an excuse to get you out of there before Angela asked why you growled!" I told him, sitting next to him and leaning against his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice is annoying me! I am sorry for my reaction." His velvety voice whispered in my ear and made me shiver.

"Cold?" he voiced even closer to my ear. I felt his lips press to my neck.

"No," I whispered, barely audible. Edward hummed against my neck and continued to kiss a path from behind my ear to my shirt's collar. I've lost my appetite, not that I had any to begin with and threw the pizza on the table.

I turned in his arms and kissed him, surprising him. He didn't move for a full minute, not even breathing, and then he held me tighter and kissed me back. One of his hands moved up and brushed my hairs over my shoulder exposing my neck, where he buried his face a moment later, sighing. I put my cheek on his shoulder and took his hand in mine.

"We should head back," Edward murmured, not moving.

"I don't want to." I moaned, making Edward's shoulders shake in laughter.

"If you're bored already, what are you going to do…next time?" he mused, hold my face in his hands and gazing at me.

"Next time?" I asked dazzled.

"Yes. Next time we go to high school." He smiled. He was talking about me changed! I was in shock.

"As long as I have you there, everything is bearable," I mumbled, blushing.

"Of course." Edward laughed and rose, setting me on my legs and walking towards the class, squeezing my hand. "Oh, Alice saw partner work for Biology. Up for the job, partner?" Edward teased me, nudging me gently.

"Sure. As long as you write it." I grinned.

"Hmm, we'll see." We reached the class and got inside. I glanced at Angela who smiled when she saw me; I smiled back and took my seat.

I turned to ask Edward what we're going to do when I saw him watching Mike with a repented expression. His beautiful face twisted in agony as he glanced at me.

"Only you!" he muttered.

"What?" I asked shocked by his words.

"He was just remembering work hours…and he came upon a particular day when two _white, mesmerizing_ guys came in!" Edward whispered, looking intently in my eyes.

Oh! I remember that day oh-so well. I almost had a heart attack when I saw two vampires coming in the shop!

"Well…he was too fascinated by how they looked to help them," I reasoned. "They wanted to know what they should get with them while camping. Of course, their list didn't include food or sleeping bags. I pointed that out to them and the older one scoffed at the younger one, telling him he was stupid for not thinking of food! I nearly burst in fits of laughter, but controlled myself. When they turned to leave, Mike asked me 'How come you weren't affected? I felt drawn to them!' and I told him without thinking, 'Practice'. The older one turned and looked at me strangely but left."

"Danger magnet! Werewolves, vampires, what else Bella?" Edward asked pained. I thought of that night, the first night I heard his voice, when I was with Jessica, but didn't say it.

"Just this!" I said and Mr. Banner saved me by starting the class.

I thought of that day, when the vampires came to the shop.

_I was explaining something to Mike, about our English homework, when the doorbell rang, announcing someone came in. I raised my eyes and stopped breathing. Vampires! It was hard to think the word, but see them! They had expensive clothes, sunglasses and the younger one had a list in his hand._

" _Hello!" The older one greeted us. I glanced at Mike hoping he will help them and let me go in the back to crawl in a ball and die. However, Mike was gaping at them. Argh!_

" _Hello, welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitters!" I said, my voice weaving slightly._

" _Could you help us find those items on the list? In addition, I'm positive my son forgot something. It's the first time I've taken him camping," the older one explained._

" _Sure," I said and took the list from the younger one. His cold hand touched mine, but I didn't flinch, I was used to it. He looked dubiously at me, but didn't say anything._

_Big letters were scrawled neatly on the paper: TENT, LIGHTER, WOOD FOR FIRE, BLANKETS._

" _Ehh, you forgot the food and sleeping bags," I mumbled, keeping my smirk from showing. The laughter was bubbling up fast._

_The old one slapped the young one. "I told you that you forgot something_ vital _! Kendrick, you are awfully distracted!" Kendrick! Figures it will be an old-fashioned name._

" _Byron, I don't know this stuff! I'm not hu-" He stopped and glanced at me. "Humored easily." Nice catch, but too funny to be real! I thought._

_I helped them with everything, all the time hyper aware of their presence. It was soothing and at the same time hurting, so bad, I wanted nothing more than to go in the back room and cry out._

" _Here you go! Have a nice hunt-- camping, I mean," I whispered, blushing. Byron looked at me, or so I felt. I couldn't tell, he hadn't taken the sunglasses off. Wonder why? Of course, I knew why! They had red eyes._

" _How come you weren't affected? I felt drawn to them!" whispered Mike, still dazed._

" _Practice," I said without thinking. Byron stopped dead in tracks and turned to look at me. Dang it! He lowered his glasses the tiniest bit and then put them back, turned and left. I breathed a sigh of relief._

" _I…need air. See you tomorrow!" I mumbled and sprinted out of the shop, fell against my truck and let out a low cry of frustration and agony. Okay, I needed a distraction. It was homework day, but surely, Jake wouldn't mind riding the bike!_

"Bella!" Edward's voice brought me back to present.

"Yeah?" I whispered, blushing.

"Where were you?"

"Far away! Oh, he said what we have to do?" I asked and looked around at our colleagues who were trying to write something.

"Yes, Bella. Fifteen minutes ago." Edward sighed. "We have to choose one of the blood diseases and talk about it."

"Fifteen, huh? Oh,…ok. What did you choose?" I asked, trying to focus on the present and not think of that day anymore.

"You're shaking! What were you thinking of?" Edward asked lowly.

"That day…I don't want to talk about it."

"No need, I saw it all in Newton's mind," he told me, reassuringly.

"You're mad at me?" I asked afraid.

"No. I chose iron-deficiency anemia, if it's alright with you," Edward murmured.

"Like I know anything about it. You're the one with two degrees in medicine!" I whispered lowly, smirking at him.

"I'll write it, he said we could finish it home. We'll talk about it tonight when I'll come over," he said and started writing something. I spaced out again, trying hard not to think of that day.

"Isn't it weird?" I blurred out watching Edward write slowly, human speed, the words 'red blood cells'.

"What's weird?"

"Writing about blood," I whispered and leaned closer to him, hoping no one will hear. "Your food."

Edward stopped writing and glanced at me amused. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella. The way your brain works sometimes…" He mused.

"There's nothing wrong with my brain!" I muttered.

He cocked a beautiful eyebrow at me and grinned, tapping his head with the pen. I scowled at him. Edward leaned closer to me, making me stop breathing and kissed my cheek softly. "I love you, anyway. Brain damage or not." He chuckled against my cheek, fanning cold air on it.

"What?" I asked shocked, apparently too loud, making people turn and stare, making me blush and duck my head.

The bell rang saving me from excuses. Edward gathered the books and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, Bella." Edward chuckled amused. He walked me to gym, not moving his arm, not that I cared, I snuggled closer to him.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself," he murmured and buried his face in my neck, just staying there. I combed my fingers throw his hair. How could he stay there? The word he said a long time ago sprang in my mind, _masochist_. That's what he was. I giggled, remembering that and blushed thinking of that day and how it ended.

Edward's hand rose to my cheek. "Why blushing?" he murmured from my neck, blowing cold air on it, then kissing it softly making me shudder.

"How can you be such a masochist?" I said giggling.

"Using my words?" Edward asked, raising his head and eying me carefully. I blushed and nodded, grinning.

"And still, you stayed there quietly, not moving. You're still a little lamb." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"And you're the wolf that's about to jump the sheep herd." I laughed and stopped abruptly when I saw his face. Edward had a disgusted look on his face.

"I'll stick with the lion part, if you don't mind," he murmured lowly, watching me intently as if wanting me to get some deep, hidden meaning to it. What had I said? I couldn't understand what could have made him so upset.

"Fine! Whatever you like. For me it's the same. Lion, wolf…they both go for the lamb."

"Do _not_ compare me with-" The last bell rang loudly and Edward turned on his heels and marched towards his building. I stayed petrified there, my heart beating wildly. Compared him with what or who? I went to change, distracted. The class went fine; I sat aside and let Mike play basketball. I could kill someone with that ball, I was a danger magnet. _Danger_! Everything I said earlier clicked. I just realized why Edward was so upset. How could I be so _stupid_? How could I compare my sweet vampire with a werewolf!

The class ended and I got outside the building meekly, my heart twisting only at the thought of hurting Edward, even involuntary as I did.

Alice was waiting next to Edward's car. How had she come, I didn't even realize it.

"Bella! What have you done? Where is Edward? He just left an hour ago, it was a rush decision, I don't know where he is! Tell me what happened! I can't see any future decision!" she said so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"Can't _see_ him?" I asked panicked. He wouldn't be that stupid…to cross the treaty line, would he? "He can't go there!" I shouted. What if I had drove him there? I felt sick. Alice pushed me in the car quickly.

"Quiet down, you're attracting attention. Are you…ok? You are pale," she asked concerned.

"I feel pale," I mumbled.

"Bella, what happened? Tell me, it's important," she insisted, gripping my wrist. I tried to free my hand, but she gripped me harder.

"Don't break my hand! I was stupid, ok?" I yelled. Then I told her my conversation with Edward. She released me and groaned.

"Let's pray he won't kill me when he comes to his senses. I'm going to drive you to work," Alice said and fumbled with something under the steering wheel; the engine came to life.

"Why?" I asked staring stupidly at her.

"I'm driving his baby!" She shuddered softly.

"I'm sure he won't be mad, considering you're getting me to work and not kidnapping me to a shopping spree."

"The car, Bella! Not you!" She giggled. "I hoped you'd change your mind but you said it."

"Oh! Alice, if you figure out where he is and talk with him before me…will you tell him that I'm awfully sorry for what I said?" I whispered.

"I don't think I'll have to tell him anything, he'll realize how sorry you are the moment he sees you. He won't even need Jazz." She laughed quietly.

"Oh, that reminds me." I grinned making her turn her head. "Road!" I screamed causing Alice to laugh and shake her head, but turn it to the road.

"Tell Emmett and Rose they where wrong, whatever they were thinking is wrong!" I said, blushing.

"So you met with them after all! Tell me; was Emmett's face as funny as I saw it? Was Rose looking incredulously?" Alice asked bouncing on the seat.

"Emmett didn't say anything, he was merely gesticulating to us and then to the stairs. And Rose thought Edward was mad," I explained. Another wave of sickness hit me when I said Edward's name.

She parked in front of the store and I got out, ready to make a run to the door, when Alice stopped me. Her hand on my arms, her eyes far away.

"Careful what you say or do when you leave. Edward will come after you." She grinned and winked.

"Okay. Thank you," I said gratefully and jumped out, running to the store's door.

"Oh, you made it! Mom wants those boxes emptied and the objects on their shelves," Mike explained, already on the floor arranging some fishing bait boxes. I went to get a box, but couldn't lift it.

"Eh, Mike could you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. Camping items." He read on the box and carried it to the right section, settling it down.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime." He gave me a big smile and went to his box, looking over his shoulder at me. He will never give up.

I plopped on the floor and emptied the contents of the box, then put them in their right places. Next time I looked at the watch, it was five.

"You can go. I'll finish up," Mike offered. I said good-bye and got outside.

Edward wasn't there, but I trusted Alice. I put my satchel down and sat on it, waiting. I jumped a foot in the air when something wet touched my hand. I turned my head to see a little brown puppy, nuzzling in my thigh. I breathed a sigh of relief. Who knows what could have been? With my luck, anything or anyone.

"Hey puppy!" I murmured and took him in my lap. He gave a small bark and wriggled his tail; he was just a few weeks old, his eyes were defined, at least. Black. _"Careful what you say or do when you leave. Edward will come after you."_ Alice's words rang loudly in my ears as I played with the puppy, waiting for Edward.

I felt someone approaching and the puppy whined, trembling in my hands. I turned to see who it was, slightly scared.

There he was, my happiness, my Adonis. His hands in his pockets, wet hair sticking to his forehead, the shirt was clinging to him, as well now that I looked better. Why wasn't Edward approaching?

His eyes were training on the little dog. _Dog_! Alice's words made sense, all of a sudden.

I put him down slowly and got up, going to Edward. The puppy kept close to me, looking fearfully at Edward.

"Hi," I whispered, not making eye contact.

"I see you made a new friend," Edward said, his voice guarded, not letting any emotion out.

"He came to me," I defended the puppy.

"He's pretty stupid for staying there. He's afraid of me but still staying loyal close to you, your shadow." I had a feeling we weren't talking about this puppy, but about an oversized wolf.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-" Edward put a finger to my lips silencing me.

" _I_ am sorry for reacting so childishly. Forgive me," he murmured, running his finger gently over my lips. I nodded and leaned closer to him, inhaling his amazing scent.

Edward gathered me in his arms, holding me close to him and kissing my lips softly.

We walked to his car that was parked a few feet away. The puppy after me.

"You should say good-bye to him. I'm not taking dogs in my car," Edward said eyeing the puppy. I threw him a dirty look and crouched down, scratching the puppy's head. "Bye, puppy." I got up and in the car.

"Edward…I should have thought before I said that," I said, looking out the window, avoiding his gaze.

"What's done is done. You didn't think," Edward said in a bleak voice.

"How mad are you? Where did you go? Will you ever forgive me?" I whispered, my voice shaking. The car stopped and I was in his arms, before I could blink. Edward wiped my tears and pressed his cheek to mine.

"I am not mad at you, really. I ran, just ran. How can you think I'll never forgive you? I can't live without you!" he murmured and kissed my lips once. I melted in his arms and let the tears fall freely.

"Shhh. Compose yourself, Bella. Charlie will suspect me, and we don't want that." I nodded, but couldn't stop the tears. I didn't even know why I was crying. We stayed there, like that until his phone rang.

"Three minutes?...I believe you!...OK…Thank you." Edward hung up and continued to wipe my tears.

"Charlie will get suspicious if we stay anymore out here."

"Out here?" I asked confused. Then I saw we were in front of my house. I turned to Edward confused.

"I thought you'll want to calm down, then go in. Come on, he's thinking of a subtle way to kick me and make it look like an accident," he said amused. I snorted and turned to get out of the car on his door, it was closer. My elbow hit the honk and I jumped startled, bumping our heads.

"Are you ok? Let me see," Edward whispered and took my head in his hands inspecting the damage I did. "There'll be a bump. What am I going to do with you?"

"Tie me somewhere with nothing around so I won't hurt myself," I teased.

"You'll manage to strangle yourself with the bond." I heard him say as I got out of the car.

"Oh, how highly you think of me!" I exclaimed and poked him, only to hurt my finger. Edward caught my finger and kissed it. "You weren't supposed to hear it." He grinned and walked me to the door. "Ready for Calculus?"

I stumbled on my feet when I heard the vile word. "I'm soo hungry, and then I have to take a bath, then to mail mom, then-"

"I get it. No need to find excuses. However, we can't post-pone it anymore. We should do it soon," he said as we got inside.

"Do what soon, boy?" Charlie shouted. Edward raised his eyes to him, and if he could have blushed, he would have been beet red from the look on his face. I wonder what Charlie was thinking.

"Hi, Dad!" I greeted and turned to Edward. "We'll do it when I say! Tomorrow, or the next day…or _never_!"

"Never is a long time." Edward chuckled, but kept shooting glances to Charlie who was watching us closely.

"I got pizza. I was hungry," Charlie said making me groan. I saw Edward smiling.

"Fine! We're doing it now! Let me grab the books. Go to the kitchen," I muttered and turned to go upstairs. Edward caught my wrist and dangled my school bag in front of me. This wasn't my lucky day.

We settled down and I opened my book. "So, what was Charlie thinking?"

"Let's not talk about that. Tell me what you didn't understand in class today." Edward avoided the subject. It must have been something bad. I let it slide.

"All of it! I hate Varner!" I groaned and our math lesson started.

After an hour of math, I had started to understand a bit of the lesson. That's when my stomach decided to embarrass me, growling loudly. Edward cut himself mid-explanation and chuckled. "Pizza?" I nodded and sighed.

He got up and went in the living room to get the pizza from Charlie.

"Here you are. Do you think we should wake him?" Edward asked gesturing to Charlie who was passed out in his armchair.

"He's fine. I'll wake him when I go to bed," I whispered and bit on my pizza.

"Do you need help with anything else?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Well, you could help me with Spanish if you feel so generous with sharing your knowledge," I told him. Edward let me finish chewing after he started tickling me.

"Stop!" I managed to say between gasps of air.

The phone ringing saved me. I dashed to it and picked it up narrowing my eyes at Edward who was advancing to me.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly in it.

"Hi Bella. Are you okay?" Billy's concerned voice asked.

"Yes. Perfect," I answered. "What can I do for you?" I asked dodging Edward who pinched my hip again.

"Is Charlie around there? I need his help. Jake can't help me with this. Okay, fine you can!" I heard Billy yell to Jake. "I need to change a few light bulbs and something is wrong with the radio. I know Charlie has the tools for repairing these. I don't want Jake hurting himself helping me with those things. Sam is a bit busy those days..." He trailed off, sighing softly. If he only knew what Jake had done...repairing the bikes and all that. I growled at Edward who had started kissing my neck.

"I'll tell him, but he is sleeping or napping right now. I'll wake him if you need the light or the radio right now," I said swatting at Edward to get him away.

"Oh no. Don't wake him! God knows he needs the sleep. Tell him to come over tomorrow, then," he told me.

"Sure, sure. _Stop it_!" I hissed to Edward.

"Oh, you aren't alone." With that, he hung up. I closed the phone sighing, wondering what I had done wrong to be between enemies.

"What about Spanish?" Edward asked as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, Spanish," I said and took a bite of my pizza. Edward started explaining tenses and words. "You know something… Won't it be easier if you do it yourself?" I asked hoping he will agree.

"How will you learn, Bella?"

"I won't need Spanish!" I huffed and pushed my homework to him.

"You may need it one day," he said quietly.

"When the time will come, I will learn it. I'm sure it will be easier, what with the photographic memory and everything else," I said. Edward shook his head, but complied and did my homework.

I started writing my English homework and I was so focused on it that I jumped a foot in the air when Charlie screamed at us from the doorway.

"Have you taken advantages that I fell asleep? It's ten!" he yelled.

My eyes widened and Edward looked scared up at Charlie.

"I am sorry. We lost track of time. We were doing homework," he explained.

"Why haven't your parents called to ask about you?" Just as Charlie finished asking or yelling, rather, the house phone rang again. I stumbled to it and whispered, "Hello?" as I watched, Charlie narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"Bella! Is Edward still there?" Esme asked.

"Actually, he is just leaving," I told her.

"Oh, okay. Alice isn't here and I got worried."

"You want to talk with him?"

"No, it's okay. Tell Charlie I say 'hello'."

"Sure. Bye, Esme," I said glaring at my dad.

"Bye, sweetie," she answered.

"There you are. She was worried. We really lost track of time. I'll walk him out." I took Edward's hand and led him out.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"It's my fault. I should have paid attention to the watch. Esme sounded genuinely scared."

"She was. Alice isn't there to tell her you were going to be late."

"Ah! My fault again. I should have called and told Esme that Alice and Jasper went hunting, too. I'll see you in a few minutes," he murmured and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I miss you," I whispered pathetically before I could catch myself. He hadn't even left!

"I miss you too, already," Edward said solemnly and went to his car.

I went inside and locked the door behind me. A habit I had grown used to since I heard Victoria was after me. Like it could hold her! I snorted at the absurdity of locking the door to keep a vampire away.

"What's so funny, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Look…I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again. Oh, Billy called. You should go there tomorrow with your tool bag. He needs to change a light bulb or something and his radio isn't working."

"And won't Jake help?"

"Billy won't let him," I snorted.

"Are you coming with me?" The question caught me off guard. It's true, I missed Jake, but he was mad at me for being with his enemy. How do I explain this to Charlie?

"Homework…" I said stupidly.

I went upstairs and soon after I finished my shower, Edward came back.

"I've heard tomorrow I'll stay with you longer than usual," he told me grinning.

"Really?" I asked bewildered, remembering Charlie's reaction, earlier.

"Yes. He is going to Billy's. He won't be back until after I should be here." Edward told me smiling.

"Perfect!" I said happily.

"I'm sorry to ruin your good mood. Alice saw a test in Calculus and Mr. Berty would bring our tests back." My smile fell.

"Calculus?" I said slowly, as if it was something dangerous.

"You'd do fine. Did you lie to me when you said that you got it, earlier?" Edward asked me, eyeing me hurt.

"Ehh I did get something…" I mumbled.

"Bella." He sighed.

"We aren't all born Math geniuses!" I moaned and got under the blanket, upset.

"I wasn't born a genius. I just became one in time," he said seriously, his lips twitching up, fighting a smile.

"You…insufferable vampire!" I groaned and hit him with my pillow.

"I'm insufferable?" he asked in the best-hurt voice he had.

"YES!" I yelled and then clamped my hand over my mouth, scared that I altered Charlie.

"He's just gone to bed. Why don't you go to sleep, too? And let's hope you'll change your opinion about me until morning," he told me gravely, arranged my pillow, and got under my blanked at the same time, looking angelically at me.

"Show off," I muttered and tugged the blanket over me.

"Hey! That's my half!" he chided and grasped the blanket to him.

"What are you doing under _my blanket?_ And since when are you cold?" I was starting to get sleepy and I wasn't in the mood for him acting childishly, although I loved it when he acted his age.

"I thought you always wanted me _under_ your blanket and I am cold since 1918." He grinned cheekily.

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. "Shut up."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Very much! I am tired and I just found out, I'll have a test tomorrow."

"Sleep," Edward murmured and turned me on his chest, still wrapped in my blanket and started humming. I fell asleep in seconds.

**Isn't Edward cute? How many of you liked the part with the visit at the shop? I had lots of fun writing about vampires forgetting about food.**

**Review! It makes me very happy.**


	3. Wednesday

**I don't anything!**

**To understand it better, go read 'October, November, December, January'. It will help. ;)**

"Wake up, Bella."

I turned on my other side and I was falling, suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw the floor a few inches from my face, but somehow I stopped.

"Bella? Okay?" Edward whispered anxiously.

"I…don't know?" I said slowly blinking.

He started laughing and cradled me in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nice way to wake up," I muttered and pressed my cheek to his cold shoulder.

"You'll manage to kill me one day, I swear. Come on, shall I help you to the bathroom?" he offered.

"I'll manage. Is Charlie still home?"

"Yes, eating."

I went to my morning routine and then, when I descended, Charlie was just leaving.

"Don't wait up, I'm going to Billy after work," he told me.

"Sure."

I had the entire day alone with Edward. I smiled at the prospect. I ate some cereal with milk and wondered where Edward was. Just then, he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I made up with Alice. She gave me great news."

"No test today?" I asked hopefully.

"Charlie won't be home until later tonight," Edward told me.

"I know. He's going to Billy to repair his radio, I'm sure."

"What could we do with this time alone?" Edward mused and helped me to his car.

"I have to go shopping. There is little food left," I said, ripping a peace of paper from a notebook and started writing things I needed on it.

"After school. Here, or Port Angeles?"

"Let's not push it. He has ways to find out that," I said thoughtfully.

We stopped near the dirt road. "What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for Alice."

I eyed the clock; we had five minutes until the last bell. Where was Alice?

She appeared a minute later, her clothes somehow askew and her eyes sparkling. Edward groaned loudly and pressed the acceleration.

She looked happier than usual. "Hi, Bella!"

"Alice."

We were the last car to park in the lot and I jumped out of the car, hurrying not to be late again.

"Don't wait for me, Jazzy is coming at lunch to get me," she said and skipped besides us.

"They're _visiting?_ " I asked interested, as we passed Tyler.

"Yes," Alice said bouncing and giving me a big smile.

"Try not to bounce out of the roof," Edward muttered and led me to the English class. "She's annoying. She's going hunting alone with Jasper," he explained.

"Isn't this something…trivial? I mean, why is she so happy? And didn't she just hunt yesterday?" I asked, frowning. She had never been this happy about hunting.

"Didn't you hear me? Alone with Jasper. It's always just us boys and just them, girls. Rarely, we go with our companion."

"Or never," I muttered and poked him as I took my seat.

"Bella." He groaned.

"But what's the difference?" I asked, still not understanding.

"I think we discussed once before why I'm not taking you with me."

"Not that. What's the big difference if you go with your…mate?" I whispered.

The teacher came in and started reading our names.

"I am not answering silly questions. Think, why would one be happy to be with theirs suppose out there, alone!" Edward told me, fighting a smile.

"Cullen!"

"Here," he said loudly, still watching me.

"Oh," I whispered, understanding that it wasn't as much for hunting as for…being alone. I blushed scarlet and broke our gaze.

Edward touched my hand. "He said your name."

I raised my hand, still trying to control my blush.

"We'll have a short test about your opinion on 'Hamlet'," Mr. Berty said after he finished calling our names.

"He just thought of that," Edward informed me.

"Great," I muttered. Calculus test plus this, now!

"When you're done, you can leave," the teacher announced.

"Try to finish quickly. We still need to work on your Calculus skills," Edward whispered.

I finished before him by some miracle and left the classroom. He got out after me and put his arm around me neck. "Did you write well?"

"I hope so. Let's do something about Calculus."

We went outside and being an overcast day, it was nice.

By History class, I had understood more of Calculus than I ever knew.

"Math is very boring, once you get it," Edward explained. "High school math. It's the same, always."

"I hardly believe that. It will be my death," I said honestly.

"Of course, math will kill you!" Edward chuckled lightly. He pressed his lips to my ear. "A vampire tracking her, no problem, but math, oh the horrors," he murmured.

"I haven't thought of Victoria today, but thanks for remembering me." I sighed.

"I didn't mean to, but think it logically."

"I am! I'll face her a thousand times if I had to choose between her and math," I said shuddering. "Always choose the worst out of the two bad things," I told him.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Overnight." I laughed.

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow and shook his head, trying not to laugh.

We took our seats in History and waited for the teacher to come.

"I wish she'll stop."

I turned to Edward who was frowning and typing on his phone. I caught the sentence: _Please, stop THINKING of 'Jazzy-poo'!,_ just before he pressed sent.

"Jazzy-poo?" I snorted, trying to keep the laughter inside but it seemed impossible.

"Shh," Edward whispered urgently and looked around. "And yes. Oh, thanks Alice, finally. As I was saying, she's annoying more than usual when she's happy about something," he explained, cutting himself in the middle of the answer to thank Alice for stopping thinking of Jasper.

I started laughing at that. I couldn't imagine her more bouncy than usual. Mr. Berty entered the classroom making my laugh die down.

"You aren't nervous, I hope?" Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Come on, Bella. You got them all right. Or you don't trust my knowledge?"

"No," I mumbled and eyed the tests on the front desk.

"No, you aren't nervous or no, you don't trust me?" he whispered widening his golden eyes and pouting his lip. I stopped my hand from slapping him, knowing I'll get hurt and turned my head away. I had to look away or I'd lose my concentration on the teacher who had started to talk about how poorly we had done. What if I hadn't seen the correct dates? What if I had messed it up?

"If you don't answer I'll assume the worst." I turned my head to Edward and narrowed my eyes to him.

"I am nervous," I said a bit too loudly, attracting attention.

"Me too, I haven't been this nervous since his essay with the mythic creatures," Angela chimed in from behind me.

I glanced at Edward who was frowning at Angela and suddenly his eyes cut to me. "What essay?" he mouthed. I shook my head no and turned to Angela.

"I'm sure I've messed them up. All those years…" I groaned.

"Yes. I repeated them so much and I still don't know the date when the first world war ended," she told me, blushing slightly. I'm so happy, I'm not the only one blushing.

"November 11th, 1918," Edward said automatically.

"Oh right, I always think it's in June, I don't know why," she said quietly.

"Nothing happen in June. It had started on July 24th, 1914. There are not many wars that started or ended in June. From what I can think now, is just the Korean War that started in June 1950 when North Korean People's Army invaded South Korea. This is part of the Cold War and-" She had gotten him started. I turned around and saw Mr. Berty arranging the tests and I knew he would start calling us.

"Edward, shush!" He turned to me amazed. "Mr. Berty is starting telling us the grades."

"Why didn't you let me explain her? She was interested," he hissed in my ear.

"Because he would have been mad if he caught you talking."

"He wouldn't have." Edward smirked and tapped his head. I rolled my eyes and hoped I got at least a B as the boy that got his test, now. I never remembered his name.

"You did fine," Edward reassured me.

"Fine?" I whispered horrified. I didn't want fine, I wanted to know if it was a passing grade!

"Very good, then." He conceded and got up at the same time as the teacher called his name. They exchanged a few words and he came back. Edward seemed amused by something.

"So? Another A+ to put to your ever growing stack of tests?" I teased him.

He glanced at me and just shrugged.

As the teacher got to Marks Austin, I started hyperventilating. "Swan!"

"Go. It's okay," Edward urged me.

I got up and walked to Mr. Berty. I liked him for not shouting embarrassing grades out for the whole class to know.

"A very pleasant surprise," he said. "You've got an A, reminds me of your essay. Very good, keep getting those grades," he said proudly and handed me the test. I looked in disbelief at the red A on the test.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Webber!" Angela passed me with a white face and shaking slightly.

"Congratulations!" Edward grinned. "I expect a thank you, again."

"We don't have any lockers around," I said, blushing.

"We'll find. Now, tell me about that essay, in February," he demanded, interested.

"Just an essay," I blurred out, trying not to think of how I felt when I wrote it.

Edward let it slide as Mr. Berty continued his lesson about the wars.

After the class ended, we walked out and when we arrived in front of my next class I realized what will happen.

"No. I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. Now, I would be really hurt if you didn't get a passing grade after how much math we did yesterday," he whispered.

"But, Edward…" I moaned.

"You'll do great. I trust you. Now, go inside and get ready. It's easy." He pressed his lips to mine and for a moment I forgot about math or that, we were still in front of my classroom.

"Ehm…" We turned to see Jessica glaring at me. Edward stirred me aside, wrapping his arms around my waist as Jessica entered the classroom.

"Don't tell me what she was thinking."

"I wasn't planning to. I'll be here when you're done," he promised and kissed me quickly then left.

I sighed deeply and entered the classroom.

"Is it true?" I glanced at Jessica, amazed that she was talking with me. I chose not to answer. "Oh come on, Bella! You've got to tell me!" She bounced and grinned. Was she bi-polar and I didn't know?

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"So that's how you are. Well, then…Let's see, I heard yesterday in the cafeteria that you've been at Edward's house on Monday and that you were _alone_." She stressed the word 'alone' and I mentally groaned. This isn't happening!

"We haven't been _alone_! Esme was there," I told her. Jessica's eyes widened and I wished I had some kind of power to stir her thoughts in another way.

"Oh, Bella, you have to tell me this!"

"Tell you what, Jessica?" I asked getting angry.

"How is it? Is he good, how-"

"Jessica, we didn't do anything and even if something had happened I wouldn't have told you!" I snapped and was grateful that Varner entered the classroom then.

The test was brutal and by the end of the class, I was sure I screwed it.

"I'll have the results tomorrow," Mr. Varner announced us and dismissed the class.

I rushed out before Jessica could ask anything else. Edward was leaning against the opposite wall, grimacing and frowning. He smiled when he saw me and ran his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Alice." His tone was final.

"She'll leave in an hour," I said and Edward threw me a desperate look.

"I wish she'll just leave already. How was the test?"

"Horrible." I groaned and we started walking to Spanish.

"And Jessica?"

I bit my lip and glanced up at him. He had a guarded expression. "She's behind, so don't talk too loud."

I fought the urge to turn to see her. "Annoying," I said after going through other bad words in my mind.

"It's only my fault. I shouldn't have brought you with me home."

"Charlie isn't that mad…"

"He hates me after yesterday," Edward told me seriously.

"We're alone today," I said happily.

"Yes. What would you like to do?" he asked, rubbing his thumb on my wrist as we entered the classroom.

"After we buy groceries…I don't know."

"How about I tell you the stories I promised to tell you. About my past, before we met," he said lightly.

"I can't wait to hear them."

Spanish flew by and before I knew it, we were on our table in the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stupefied as I saw Alice there, writing something in a notebook. She slapped a paper in front of me.

"Here. I wrote everything you need here. You would have forgotten some things. Now, I'll go. He's here." Alice grinned and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Finally, quiet." Edward sighed and after a second, he looked amused at Angela.

I rounded the table and sat next to her.

"I want to talk to you." She smiled at me.

"Sure," I answered and glared at Edward, hoping he got my message.

"I've talked with Alice yesterday about this…but I want this weekend to be perfect," she started. Oh no! Not this! I turned red and tried to pay attention. "…and yes, I was wondering if you can do it for me?"

I had missed her question. "What? Sorry."

"Buy…you know, don't make me say the word again," Angela whispered embarrassed. I hoped she wasn't talking about condoms. "Alice put it on your list…"

"WHAT?" I yelled and turned to look at the list. My eyes widened when I saw Edward reading the list. "Give it back!" I snatched it, managing not to rip it in my haste. I scanned the list and there it was. I was going to kill Alice. "I'll try, Angela," I conceded when I saw her pleading eyes.

"Thank you, Bella!" she said gratefully and hugged me.

"Eh yeah…okay. No problem," I mumbled.

"Did you finish the homework?" I frowned at Angela. What homework? "At Biology. You know that-"

"Shoot!" I groaned.

"I finished it last night." Edward calmed me.

"Oh, right." I had no idea when he did it, but I was glad he did it. My grades in Biology weren't that great anymore, lately. When I saw Ben coming our way, I went next to Edward and told him to show me what he had written, only to leave Angela alone with him.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Edward murmured as he put the notebook in front of me.

"Huh?"

"What you agreed to buy. It's not a good idea. Especially in a small town. If someone saw us…let's just say Charlie will kill me." He knew!

"I thought you weren't listening!" I groaned.

"I didn't. I swear. Alice screamed it in her head before she left and…it's on the list."

"Perfect."

Last period flew by and before I knew it, we were headed to the Thriftway. Edward looked happy to do a trivial thing that left me annoyed every time I finished shopping. He got the cart and asked eagerly where to, first.

"Fruits," I mumbled and led the way.

He helped getting the high things or heavy things and soon we arrived to the hygiene isle. "So?" he asked amused. "There's no one around, but when we pay-"

"I promised her," I muttered. I almost died when I saw how many assortments there were.

"Why don't you let me pick one for them? Ben talked with me about this once," Edward offered. I could tell he was just as embarrassed as me. I didn't want to know how he felt now, knowing he will never need this when or IF we ever did this. And only because he couldn't get me pregnant.

I turned my attention to the toilet paper. I got one and then picked two boxes of pads. How would it look? I decided I didn't care and prayed people wouldn't talk.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here." I sighed and made my way to pay and get out of here.

The woman didn't seem a gossipy old lady so I trusted her not to open her mouth. We waited quietly for her to finish scanning the products.

"We're going to Angela, first?"

"Yes."

"Is that red meat?" Edward asked disgusted.

"Yes." I laughed at his face.

"It stinks," he informed me, smiling.

"That's a total of $ 50,32," the woman said and before I could fish for my money, Edward gave her his credit card.

"I could have paid!" I exclaimed annoyed as we left the shop.

"If you'd accept my proposal, you won't have to complain," he said lightly.

"We discussed it."

"I'll keep trying." Edward smirked and drove to Angela's.

"I'll keep saying no."

"We'll see about that. If you really want me to do that horrible…thing, then this is all I'm asking for."

He wasn't playing fair, but I wasn't backing down, either.

"Stay here. I'll get her this and we'll go home," Edward said and was gone before I could protest.

"Can you get the sauce?" I asked him as I drowned the water from the pot where I had boiled my pasta.

"Which one?"

"Red. It's the only one," I told him. My knuckle slipped on the hot lid and I dropped the pot in the sink, not paying attention to what I was doing. I had been trying to spot the sauce to guide Edward. "Ouch. Damn!"

A second later, my knuckled was between his cold palms. "It hurts?" he whispered anxiously.

"A bit. It should be fine in a second." He took a hand off me and there was a nasty red bruise forming. Edward kissed it and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Go get the sauce, I'll finish here," he concluded.

"No. I can-"

"Go, Bella."

I got my sauce and as I ate, Edward kept my left hand in his, rubbing the red spot.

"Will you tell me now about the essay in History?"

I groaned. "Fine. If you tell me your grade in the test. You looked surprised."

"I was. It's B." Edward laughed.

"You're kidding?" I gaped at him. He shook his head no and showed me the test. "If Esme won't let you back inside because of the bad grade, so you know…you can always crash here." I tried saying it with a straight face and failed miserably.

"I don't know about Esme, but Carlisle would be upset. He may even punish me." Edward smirked.

That did it, we burst in laughter and it felt good laughing so hard. But as always, the laughter died down and I had to explain the essay.

"It's upstairs somewhere," I said and went to find it. He followed me and sat on my bed, waiting patiently for me to find the essay. "Here." I handed it over and went to wash the dishes.

What would he say about it? How would he react? I had written some things there that could show what real vampires are…I hadn't been subtle about it, but to a vampire it will be easy to see what is real and not. To anyone that knew as much as me about them, it will be easy.

I heard Edward's laughter before I saw him appear next to me. "They are from other centuries and appreciate fashion more than us!" he said in a voice so loud he could compete with Emmett. "They could be devastated if they didn't see themselves in a mirror! Oh, I'd love for that myth to be true! Can you imagine Alice?" I watched confused as Edward kept laughing and quoting things from my essay. "…heaps of ashes on the street! That was the best! Oh God, Bella! You never cease to amaze me," he said while gulping for air that he didn't need, trying to stop laughing.

"It's good I can still amuse you. Here, I was dying, thinking you'd be mad at me for writing those things that could expose you and you come here laughing!" I shouted.

"I'm trying not to laugh…but I can't." He chuckled.

"Okay! You had enough fun on my expanse. Let's do something else. Movie?" I offered, hoping to distract him.

"When I heard the things you could write about, I thought you'd written about wolves, seeing how you were hanging out with one."

"I had no idea what he was then, nor him!" I protected Jake.

"Oh…but I don't regret you writing this. It's hilarious. And he gave you an A+!"

"It was hard to write it," I admitted. "I ended up laughing and crying all at once."

That sobered Edward. "Bella…" he murmured pained.

"Movie!" I said loudly and went to the living room.

I sat folded in a blanket, on his lap, more sleeping than paying attention to whatever he had chosen to watch. I heard the front door open, but I was too sleepy to react.

"Bella. Charlie's home," Edward whispered in my ear.

I hummed and nestled my head better on his shoulder.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Yes. I'll get her upstairs."

"Sure. I'll come open the door." Meaning, 'I'll come to see if you do something that you shouldn't'.

"I'll be back in an hour," Edward whispered and dropped me on the bed.

After he left, I was awake and alert. I went to my shower then I went downstairs.

"You were sleeping!" Charlie said astonished when he saw me there.

"I was tired. Now I'm awake." I grinned. "Did you repair Billy's radio?"

"Yeah. It's good as new. Jake apologized for the bike incident."

"And you forgave him," I concluded.

"He misses you," Charlie said as I concentrated on pouring juice in my glass.

"I'm sure." I snorted. It's not that I didn't miss him, too but I couldn't see him, for enemy reasons. "I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Night, Bells."

I put the glass on my nightstand and went to check my emails. I answered Mom's email and let her know that I alright and everything if fine here. I advised her on a book and then turned off the computer and turned to my bed.

Edward was there, watching me amused. I took a few gulps of air, trying not to scream from the shock.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Did Carlisle shoo you?"

He laughed at my word and I put the pillow on his face. "Shh, Charlie's still awake!"

"It was nasty." Edward grinned and smirked.

"I'm sure."

"Really! Emmett made fun of me."

"Oh poor baby," I cooed and took his cheeks in my hand and leaned closer, kissing him. Edward smiled and kissed me back.

"If you want to end the night on a funny note, I could tell you more memories, as I promised. I have a funny one. I remember having a cat."

I snuggled on his side and listened to him. "I don't really remember what it was, only that it was black. I was good as I kid." I grinned at me and widened his eyes.

"Something tells me you did something to that cat." I smiled.

"I almost killed it," Edward said lightly. "Not intently!" he said to his protection. "I closed the piano lid…and the cat was black, as was the piano…"

"You didn't!" I exclaimed intrigued.

"I saved it at the last second. Even as human I had great reflexes, unlike someone I know." He didn't just say that!

I slapped his forearm hard, my palm itching from the contact.

"Now, don't hurt yourself. I only said the truth."

"Edward!"

"Fine. You have amazing reflexes," he boasted.

"Whatever," I muttered and turned to sleep. I had my legs over his. "Would you turn, too?"

"No more memories?" he asked grinning.

"No. I preferred the ones about you, not your assassin intentions. Poor cat."

"Okay. I won't tell you how I had begged Carlisle for strawberries when I was in the hospital."

"What? You wanted…"

"Yes. But you said no more." Faster than I could see, he was in his usual position and humming. I didn't stand a chance to ask more about the strawberries. I fell asleep instantly, being tired.

 


	4. Thursday

**I own nothing.**

 

"I want pancakes." I looked at Edward dubiously and turned back to cooking my breakfast.

"Ehh, I don't want pancakes today," I said thinking he wanted to make me pancakes or that he was suggesting I make pancakes for me.

"For me, Bella. You have to feed your husband." I whirled around and gaped at him. Husband? Feed?

Come to think, since when is Charlie's kitchen so white and big? Was this a parallel life I didn't want to know?

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and eyed the big, black table Edward was leaning on. Where were we?

"You are uncharacteristically distracted this morning." Edward laughed and came to me.

Something was weird here and I couldn't put my finger on it. A moment ago, I was in our meadow! How did I get here? And why was Edward acting like this?

I felt his lips on my neck and moaned, forgetting about my dilemma then I felt his teeth and I gasped, wrenched away and looked up at him amazed. He was frowning and there _wasn't_ blood as I thought it will be, on his lips. I felt my neck, it was normal, no cuts. That's when I saw that he was staying in the first rays of the sun and he _wasn't_ sparkling! I blinked rapidly hoping to understand something.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, making it sound like an accusation without meaning it.

"What's wrong with _me_? You are the one acting weird, my love. You kept asking me since we woke up why aren't my eyes yellow or rather your word was honey-like? Then you ask me why am I warm and now…you look at me as if I am an alien!"

"B-but…you bit me! And nothing happened…and you aren't sparkling and…holy cow! Your eyes are green!" I exclaimed amazed, hypnotized by his deep green eyes.

"Are you alright? Maybe our extended honeymoon caused you some sort of madness. Too much loving for you, my love?" Edward teased, but I could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"Honeymoon?" I asked faintly.

"Yes, Bella. And why, pray tell, am I supposed to be sparkling?" he asked me amused and encircled his arms around my waist, kissing my lips.

"Because you are a….vampire?" I hinted in a small voice, now sure there was something completely wrong here.

He started laughing. "Vampire?"

I was becoming rapidly frustrated not understanding what this was. Was this a joke?

"Yes, Edward! You think you're funny? We both know you're a vampire!" I exclaimed furious at his joke.

"Bella I think…" His voice faded and Charlie's voice yelled in my head.

"BELLA! GET UP!" I jerked awake. It had been a dream! "Well good morning, honey! I have to say that you say the most amusing things in your sleep." Charlie chuckled.

Had he heard me? Had I said it out loud?

"Dad!" I groaned, putting the blanket over my head. "What did you hear?"

"You mumbled something about Edward and a vampire. It was funny, but I had to wake you up. It's a school day."

"Joy!" I muttered. I hoped he won't believe any of it and he wouldn't talk about it with Billy. "Why are you here?"

"It's fifteen to eight." He laughed.

"Come again?" I yelled and jumped off the bed. "Why didn't you wake me? Why isn't-" The doorbell rang loudly and I swore, earning a look from Charlie. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you were awake," he muttered and left to open the door.

I wished I possessed Edward's speed so I could wash and get dressed fast _and_ his balance, of course. It would come in handy now.

I made it downstairs ten minutes later, gasping for air to find Charlie and Edward in the kitchen. They weren't talking but they looked like they had just stopped talking.

"I'm working until later tonight. A hiker's gone missing. We need to catch those wolves," Charlie told me.

I nodded, half-paying attention to him and turned to the front door with Edward following me.

"Why didn't you stay and wake me?" I groaned.

"I did, Bella. I awoke you. You said you'd go to wash and when I was at the edge of the forest I heard a thud but I thought you stumbled over something, not fell back on the bed!" he chuckled and made a sharp U-turn, speeding to school.

"I had a very weird dream! Never let me sleep after I had been awaken," I demanded.

He turned to me amused. "What would that be?"

I explained my dream in a few words and by the time he parked in his spot, he was almost convulsing trying to keep the laughter inside.

"It's not funny!" I demanded and got out, starting in the school direction. Edward caught up with me easily, putting an arm around me.

"Hilarious if you ask me."

"Why don't you try having weird dreams and then have someone laugh at you?" I groaned and opened the classroom door. We were lucky, Mr. Berty had just started to read the register.

"Cullen, you're almost late."

"I'm sorry, sir. Traffic," Edward said seriously and led me to our seats.

"Did he buy it?" I whispered.

"No. And to answer your previous question…" He smirked and leaned closer. "I can't have weird dreams, because I never sleep. But I do enjoy _your_ dreams, love."

"You, infuriating…" I started, but stopped shortly as I realized I was the only one talking.

"Calling me names?" he asked amused.

"Hush!" I groaned.

The class passed quickly and we made our way to History class.

"Where's Alice?"

"She wasn't home. I don't want to know." Edward shuddered.

"Angela wants to talk with you," he whispered as we entered the class. Sure enough, Angela had a big grin on her face and was bouncing on her seat. What could be so pressing? "You have to try your lying skills," Edward murmured.

"Why would I lie to her?"

Edward looked pointedly at me as he dragged the chair for me. I sat down and Angela patted me on my back, not giving me time to understand what was going on.

"Hey Bella! Edward," she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Angela," Edward said then frowned and took his phone out reading a message, I think.

"Hi," I told her.

"We have to talk. At lunch, okay?"

"Sure."

"Alice is coming, at lunch. She insists you'll need help," he said softly in my ear.

"Why?" I asked again.

"What did we buy yesterday?"

"Many things…"

"For Angela and Ben." I turned red as realization drowned to me.

We stayed quiet and just listened to the teacher.

I got a respectable B in Calculus, all thanks to Edward. All through Spanish, I thought of how to ditch lunch.

"Bella!" Alice was waiting outside the class, grinning at me.

"Now?" Edward asked, looking at Alice. He sighed and kissed my temple. "I'll see you in Biology," he whispered and left.

"Is this your scheme to embarrass me?" I muttered and made my way to the cafeteria.

"No, actually Jazz wanted to talk with him," she told me.

Angela was talking with Jessica when we entered the cafeteria.

"No, Alice. We can't go there. Not when Jessica is there," I pleaded her. She had non if it.

"Hello, Angela, Jessica."

"Hi," I greeted them and slumped on a chair.

"This weekend I'll be alone. My parents are taking the twins to Seattle for the weekend," Angela whispered. "I need some help."

Alice and Jess started throwing information at her, while I tried not to pay attention. I wished to be somewhere else.

"What do you think? How should she proceed?" My head snapped to Jessica, I was confused. I had missed the subject they were talking about.

"Ehhh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I admitted, turning pink. Alice rolled her eyes and grinned widely. It was bad. I didn't want to know the question.

"I think quick is better," Alice answered thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I'll think about it. How did your boyfriends acted?"

I realized that they were talking about the first time. I couldn't answer that and I couldn't understand why everyone thought that Edward and I had done it.

"Bella?" Angela and Edward asked at the same time. I turned to Edward, grateful for his timing. "Could we talk outside for a minute?" he asked, his eyes on Alice, glaring.

"Sure," I said eagerly, shrugged to Angela and got up, letting him lead the way. "Thank you!" I whispered gratefully.

"I knew Alice won't cover for you, even though she promised me. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to talk with Jasper," he apologized. "This is for you." He produced a sandwich from his bag.

It looked homemade and I raised an eyebrow.

"Esme." He shrugged and urged me to eat.

"Tell me more about what you started last night. About…the strawberries."

"It seems that in my delusional state, produced by the high fever, I wanted to eat strawberries. Carlisle couldn't explain my sudden desire for the fruits, but he fed me strawberries. My last meal, he said. I now, may understand why I loved those fruits as a human," Edward mused and played absent-mindedly with a strand of my hair.

"I hope you had enough, then. Now, it's forbidden," I teased him, making him tug at my hair playfully.

"Don't I know?" he sighed and watched me closely, his eyes moving over my face and resting on my eyes, in the end.

"Do you remember what you used to like to eat?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Besides strawberries?"

"Of course," I answered and leaned on his chest.

"Not really. I'm sure I'll remind you every day of the gross breakfast you used to have," Edward said lightly.

"The cereals with milk? They're good," I defended my breakfast.

"Sure, Bella. It looks and smells…I'm not going to say it or you may never eat it again and I know how you love that combination."

"We were talking about you. Why do all conversations turn on me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because you are far more interesting than me."

I snorted in a un-lady like way making us both laugh. "So?" I tried, hoping he will tell whatever he remembered from his human life.

"Last night, I though of some things. I remembered a few other things…they may seem trivial, but I am so glad they came back to me," he said almost to himself.

"Like what?" I asked eagerly.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Later. We're going to be late for class."

"Can't we ditch? You are more interesting than Biology," I pleaded.

"Biology became my favorite subject, last year. You won't make me miss it, would you?" Edward asked, widening his eyes and tightening his arms around me.

"I'm sure you know it all by now and you could teach Banner a thing or two," I said.

"You may be right. But you'll be my human lab partner just once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That every _next_ time…I won't feel tempted and distracted by your scent when I sit next to you in class."

"You're actually talking about….me _changed_?" I asked, whispering the last word, afraid he'd say it was only a joke.

"I may…or may not," he teased and got up, catching my hand and leading the way to Biology.

The teacher mostly looked over the lab partner work we should have done. I couldn't wait for the classes to end. I was eager to hear more about Edward's human life.

After classes, my mood went down when I saw how it rained and when I realized that I had to work.

"I will wait in your room," Edward whispered, holding my door open.

"Great. I'll see you a few hours."

He leaned to kiss me and then closed the truck's door, going to his car.

I turned to the main road and rolled slowly to the store. Around halfway, some weird sounds came from the truck and I prayed it wouldn't stop. Which it did, soon after that.

"This is priceless!" I hissed and slammed my fist on the steering wheel. I kept trying to make it work, but to no avail. I couldn't very well leave it in the middle of the road and walk to work. And besides, it was raining!

I jumped a foot in the air when someone knocked on my window. I looked up to see Edward watching me amused.

"It's not funny!" I muttered and cursed the window for not opening. I opened the door and rain splashed on my face.

"Get out and wait in my car," Edward instructed and looked around a few times then pushed the truck on the side of the road after which he came to his car, talking on his phone.

"Thanks. You won't leave it there, right?"

"No. Emmett will tow your truck to you house will see what's wrong before Charlie gets home. Is it okay?"

"I wish Alice hadn't bothered with bringing the truck to school, you ended up driving me to work, anyway."

"She didn't see it. Your truck is spontaneous. And it's my pleasure to drive you to work." He chuckled.

"Only to aggravate Mike."

"Me? Never. How can you think such things of me, Bella?" he asked outraged, but I could hear humor in his voice.

"Correct me, if I'm wrong," I irked him. "You'll get out, open my door, make sure he is looking then kiss me and after that…smirk at him," I hissed.

Edward's eyes widened and he looked at me shocked the shook his head. "You're too perceptive."

"Some find it very good."

"Some don't," he told me upset.

When we arrived to the store, he did exactly what I had anticipated. "I'll come pick you up."

"Okay. I'll wait here."

Mike had a scowl on his face when I made inside, but I ignored him. It was his fault, he had been watching us.

By six o'clock, I thought I'd die of boredom. We didn't have many customers and I had run out of things to do to distract myself. We had been fighting on the few people that entered the store.

When I heard the bell ding, I was on my feet, five more minutes and I'm done.

"He's mine. You had three," Mike reasoned.

"So? You always have more."

It seemed silly to fight over this when I saw who it was. I rushed to Edward's side and wrapped my arms around him.

"Should I buy something?" he asked me, amused.

"If you choose me to sell that thing."

His eyes were on Mike then he turned them on me and smirked. "I may need something; I've been dying to have for sometime, now."

"What?" I asked eager and confused. He could have anything he wanted.

"This," Edward whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I heard a door slamming behind me somewhere and I knew that Edward had accomplished his mission. To irk Mike until he burst a new one.

"I'd buy something, but another time. Let's go, Emmett is eager to show explain to you why you need a new car. It's a futile attempt but he won't listen." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair after opening the store door for me.

"What is he doing still there? Char-"

"Alice thinks he went to La Push."

"Oh…he hadn't told me anything," I muttered. I hated when he did this.

"Are you upset he went there without you?"

"I'm upset because he never tells me when he decides to change his schedule! I've been so worried lately…especially after I found about Victoria…and he was going to hunt the wolves," I rambled, biting my lip. "He never told me about his plans. I sometimes woke up in the morning and was alone…no note…nothing."

"Bella, he was used to live alone for so many years."

"Don't you side with him!" I hissed. "I've been trying to teach him this for over a year now."

"He doesn't realize the danger he is in. I'm sure, Billy will keep him safe if….something is to happen."

"Don't say such things!"

When Edward parked in front of the house, Emmett opened my door and snatched me out, telling me about the advantages of getting a new car. My arm was going numb, from his grip and I was sure my head would explode at the information he was throwing at me.

"Emmett, that's quite enough," Edward said quietly from behind me and slapped his hand away, massaging my arm where his brother had gripped me.

"Emmett, thanks for…making it work again," I whispered.

"Anytime. I'm sorry…about you know." He gestured to my red arm where his fingers marks were visible. "I got very enthusiastic about you getting a new car."

"I'm sure." I giggled and patted the rustled door of my truck, making more rustle fall. "I'll keep this one. It's not that I may need it for a long time. Right, Edward?" I asked, turning to him.

"It all depends on you," he answered smoothly, concerned on whatever Emmett was thinking.

After Emmett left, we stayed inside until Charlie came back. Edward only left to get his car home then he came back. I was waiting for him in my room.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked eagerly, the second he landed in my room.

Confusion crossed his face then he sighed loudly and sat on the bed next t me.

"What could be so interesting about my human life to you?"

"Everything," I said nearly breathlessly.

"Those are trivial things to the average human so you may find it boring, things like shopping, playing in the backyard."

"Tell me," I pressed him and lay down on the bed.

"I remember just a silver of a day when I went to the market with my mother and she kept telling me about different girls and who they were. I didn't seem interested," Edward explained, grinning at me. "Another one is from when I was younger, maybe younger than in the picture. I was in the backyard and 'helped' grooming the rose bushes. I had been a mess and I think we were having guests because what I remember was my mother telling me that was my last clean suit."

"You remember her…voice?"

"Not really…I wish I could."

He continued telling me a few other memories, mostly talking to himself, happy to have them back. I liked the one where he told me about playing chess with his father. It made me realize how different that time was from this time. How close the children were to their parents, how these things were common knowledge to anyone, chess, playing the piano, dancing…unlike nowadays.

I fell asleep to the picture of a small Edward helping his mother trim the rose bushes and dirtying his new suit.

 


	5. Friday

**Still don't own anything.**

****

"Leave!"

"Don't start, Edward. I know you like her in a dress as well-"

"She hates dresses!" I heard Edward growl at Alice.

What was their problem? And why were they fighting in my room?

"It's perfectly suited for school. I wore a similar one on the first day of school, last year," Alice continued stubbornly. My heart picked up involuntary at the thought of me wearing a dress. If they hadn't noticed I was awake, they knew, now. But I didn't give it much thought, a dress meant high heels in Alice's opinion.

There was a pause and after endless minutes, Alice talked again. "Just make her wear it."

"Annoying pixie," Edward muttered and earned a bells-like laugh from Alice. "I know you're awake, Bella. And I'm sorry, I couldn't stop my sister," he continued softly, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze, millimeters away from mine, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Is she gone?" I mouthed.

"Yep."

I grinned and raised my head to kiss him. He kissed me back, exuberantly and I liked it that he didn't back away after a moment as he usually did.

I wore the dress Alice had left for me, but opted for flats not the ridiculous high heels, I wasn't even sure if I was allowed like that in school.

"I still don't like it," Edward muttered as he watched me eat. I had never really cared if he liked what I wore or not, but when he really said it out loud, it made me see how different I was from him. Alice was mad to think he would like to see this much skin.

"I'll change it," I choked out, berating myself for how silly I was. I dropped my bowl in the sink and before I could turn, he was in front of me. He cupped my cheeks in his cold palms and squeezed them.

"I didn't mean to sound rude, but…I don't think I could possible endure it. The thoughts that would run through their filthy minds. Please, Bella, never think you aren't beautiful because you are and this dress isn't doing you justice." My cheeks warmed under his palms. "I'm not telling you to change it. That's your decision." He whispered and pecked my lips.

I didn't change it. It was a rare overcast day, Alice had promised it won't rain so I didn't get my raincoat with me.

"We have to stop and get Alice."

"Sure," I agreed. Alice was there, waiting for us and as Edward stopped, she jumped in the backseat.

"Well, look at you! Actually listening to me," she squealed, leaning between the seats and looking at my dress.

"You know what I think, Alice," Edward said calmly, turning on the main road.

"What? What are you two talking about?" I groaned, feeling self conscious as Alice tugged at the dress, arranging it better. I hated when they had their private conversations.

"I asked him what he thinks of you in the dress."

"And you both know what I think," he continued, calmly, stopping in his usual spot and shutting the car's engine.

Ben caught up with us and Edward trailed behind, talking with him.

Alice was skipping along with me, holding my elbow. "He'll keep his promise," she whispered __conspiratorially__.

"What promise?" I asked, just as Angela caught up with us.

"The car!" Alice squealed then made a un-Alice like movement, putting both hands over her mouth and turning to Edward who was shaking his head and smirking.

"Hi!" Angela greeted, watching Alice, surprised.

"Oh Angela!" She bounced and caught her arm, whispering to her and making her blush.

The first period passed in a blur and before I knew, I was following Edward to the cafeteria. It had been a normal day, considering all the events that had happened the past few days.

"Oh, no!" I turned to him, surprised. "Alice has a death wish."

"What has she done?" I muttered, eyeing her. She waved and turned back to Jessica. Since when was she talking with Jessica?

"They were talking with Angela about her weekend. And Alice let it slip," he hissed the word. "That we slept together."

"But it's true."

"BELLA!" I jumped, startled by his groan. What had I done? I even took more food than I could possibly eat. " _Sleep_ ," he emphasized the word, gazing at me passively. Oh…that kind of sleep…

I glared at Alice and led the way to another table, but didn't make it far.

"Bella! Would you help us talk with Angela?" I wanted to strangle her. I didn't have any excuse today.

"I'll go keep Ben occupied," Edward whispered in my ear.

He was ditching me! Unbelievable!

"So Bella? Is it true?" I shot Alice another glare before turning to Jessica, thinking of an appropriate answer.

"What is true?"

"Alice was telling me some interesting things about you and Edward. Is it true?"

"Probably not."

"So you didn't get to the third base?" she asked, smirking.

Alice stepped on my foot, making me agree. "Maybe….maybe not. What I do with Edward it's none of your business." I hadn't answered.

"You _so_ did it!" Jessica squealed. "You have to tell me! We're friends, right?"

Since when? I'm "cool" again? I thought sarcastically.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I could see Alice was barely keeping from smiling. Our eyes met and I knew what I'd tell Jessica. I turned to her, gathered all my courage and lied the best lie I had ever lied. "One word, Jess. Amazing." I whispered and bit my lip, feeling my cheeks filling with blood.

While she was busy gaping at me, I chanced at look at Edward. He was listening to Ben, but he met my eyes and raised a beautiful eyebrow at me. I scowled and he threw me a smile.

Thanks to my _wonderful_ lying skills and to Jessica's mouth, Mike caught wind of my confession. So when we made it Biology, he glared at Edward worse than ever.

"This keeps getting better," Edward murmured to me, once we sat down.

"Of course! Everyone knows about something we hadn't done. Since when am I such a good liar?"

"You spent too much time around us. Or maybe it isn't getting better." He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Is it Mike?"

"Yes!" Edward hissed. "He is thinking of…us sleeping together," he said disgusted.

"We _are_ …you know?" I asked, hoping to distract him. "He just doesn't know that sleeping has more meanings."

"Bella?" he asked confused. _Oh dear!_ He was slow today.

"Sleeping together…just sleeping, of course, but he doesn't know that."

"Oh…yes."

Banner came in the class and started his monotonous monologue. I wonder if someone was really paying attention to him.

Edward looked the perfect example of the obedient student, looking at Banner and nodding from time to time.

"Very…human," I appreciated as he rested his head on his hand.

He glanced at me with the same bored expression then returned his eyes to Banner.

"Even better. Make it worse than it already is," I commented when he started musing his hair.

"Nothing pleases you, Bella," he murmured and took a pen, fiddling with it. "This is utterly boring."

I turned to Banner, trying to pay attention, but Edward's movements kept distracting me.

"Can you knock a ball in his head, accidentally, of course?" he asked me sweetly after class ended.

"Do you want me to hurt Mike?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, please," he said fervently. "It would be good not to have to listen to his atrocious thoughts for a few minutes."

"I'll see what I can do," I said giggling. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately just outside the doors that led to the Gym. When we separated, I was breathless and he was smirking.

"Be careful," Edward whispered and after another kiss behind my ear, he left.

I turned to the changing room and was in a daze until I stepped in the Gym. We were playing volleyball, again.

For a start, I wasn't on Mike's team and when one of my teammates passed me the ball, I punched it on the other side of the net. Right into Newton's face. He fell backwards just as a sickening crack was heard in the air. I honestly I hadn't meant to hurt him. Especially not this bad.

I blushed and ducked out of the room when coach told us we could go. I was happy to be away from the smell of blood or I'd join Mike on the floor, pretty soon. There were ten good minutes until the last bell rang and I hopped on the hood of Edward's car, waiting patiently. I felt like a kid that had done some bad deed, waiting to be scolded by their parent. Only it this case, the parent would be thanking the kid.

When the bell rang, Edward was the first out of the school doors and moved too fast to be called human speed. He took me in his arms and kissed me while trying to hold his chuckles. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Since when are you pro violence?" I wondered.

"Oh when the violence is towards him, I'll be behind you cheering," he said innocently and kissed my forehead. "I couldn't have done it better. You broke his nose."

"Stop praising me! Charlie will get wind of this and…" I shuddered.

"He'll be on your side. He'll be proud of you."

"I doubt that."

"Good aim, Bells!" I scowled at Alice and buried my face in Edward's shirt.

"Alice, I saw it all. She threw that ball with such vengeance that I was sure she'd rip his head off."

"All the accumulated anger from him turned into that. And of course, teenage hormones can do that if one is frustrated. I caught a glimpse of him, he's _adorable_."

"Can you be less graphic?" I muttered.

"What? Why? There aren't any minors around," Alice insisted.

"I beg to differ." I giggled and patted Edward's cheek. "My centenary boyfriend here is only seventeen. No need to give him nightmares."

"You just contradicted yourself. I can't be centenary and seventeen at the same time, besides haven't I told you that I don't sleep, which obviously results in no nightmares."

"You need to decide. Centenary or seventeen?" I asked in mock confusion.

"A centenary seventeen year old that doesn't sleep," he said promptly, giving me his crooked smile.

"Maybe you should try psychology next time we go to college," Alice quipped, patting Edward's back.

"A nice change from the medicine," he shot back, not missing a beat.

They were very entertaining to watch. But if Charlie happened to call and make sure I'm home on time, I had to be there by three thirty at least.

"We should head home." I got their attention.

"Okay, I'll leave you around the corner," Edward nodded to Alice.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, surprised. "You need to go home and do your homework, missy!"

"I'll have time for that tonight. I'm going shopping with Rosie and Esme." She winked. "Here is good, Edward. Thanks."

"Just go already," he muttered, watching her in the mirror.

"Bye, kids! Be good," she chirped and let herself out of the car and rushing to the red M3 across the street. A loud rap song was blaring from that car and the second Alice was in the backseat, Rosalie peeled off.

"I don't understand how Esme is still sane." Edward sighed.

"I don't think vampires can go mad."

"I was teetering on the edge on insanity before I met you."

"That's cheesy. You got me, you know that?" I teased him.

"Not forever so I still have to try," he continued seriously. "So yes, we can go mad, too. Especially if Alice is around."

"She's not that bad." I took her side.

"Oh Bella, I really want to hear you say that in say… a decade?" he mused, parking in front of my house. "We can always move out if it gets too much."

I was happy he was talking about me changed, but I didn't like the idea of leaving the family. "I just can't concept the Cullens away from each other. Is that even possible?"

"Well it is. We all need our privacy. Rose and Emmett get it every time they decide to marry again. Alice and Jasper go on long hunting trips and I either lock myself in my room with my music and books or… go hunting too, just to allow Esme and Carlisle a tad of privacy. So yes, we can separate from time to time. Esme has us to promise her we'll come back."

"Ah brief departures." I nodded. "Why will she say that?"

"That will be my fault. She had just joined us when I decided to be rebellious and left them for the first time. She thought it was her fault, it took me almost a year after my return to convince her that it wasn't her fault," Edward explained, helping me out.

"First time?" I asked confused before I could process what I asked.

He thinned his lips and averted his eyes. I knew when was the second time and how everyone had scattered away for a few months.

"You're a true seventeen year old, you know?" I tried to lighten the mood. "Running away from home and everything."

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around me, stirring me inside. "Can I stay over? We'll tell Charlie that we were doing homework when he comes."

"Sure, just let me start dinner."

**There will be Saturday and Sunday...no idea when. For now, this is it.**

 


End file.
